Ironic
by MasterTabby
Summary: Every since Sasori and Deidara's art has become famous their relonship has taken the toll. But with Gaara moving in with his cousin will things take a turn for the better? Or worse? NejixGaara DeidaraxSasori
1. Chapter 1

Yay! New story! The title comes from a song called Ironic by Alanis Morissett(?). Pairing are... Deidara&Sasori, Neji&Gaara, and I don't know what other characters I might add...

* * *

**Ironic**

**Chapter One**

****

He knew why he was here, and it wasn't for the fake reasons Temari had fed him. Gaara growled as he unwillingly walked the stairs up to the third floor.

"_Gaara you never know… it might be fun!" Temari said smiling as she picked up his laptop case._

"_Yeah Konoha is loads bigger than Sungakure." Kankuro said grabbing one of Gaara's bags._

"_You remember how much fun we had with Sasori when we were little?" Temari said smiling. Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister and grabbed his duffle bag off the floor and walked out his bedroom._

Gaara finally walked down the hallway of floor and stopped at a door with an 'Apartment 4B' plaque beside it.

Gaara quickly rapped on the door with his knuckles. He heard loud shuffling inside and someone walking quickly towards the door.

The door was flung open by a pissed off looking blond woman.

"SASORI DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND IN YOUR POCKET-" The woman yelled in his face. "Oh… I apologize… who are you?"

"Um… Gaara." The blonde she-he still looked confused. "Is Sasori home?"

"Not at the moment, un. Are you here to see him?"

"Um… sort of, yeah."

"Well come on in I guess. I'll just go call him." The she-male opened the door wider and Gaara walked in.

The apartment was larger than most Gaara had seen. The hallway he was in was beautiful decorated with different portraits of people Gaara didn't know. Not what Gaara would decorate with but whatever floated Sasori's boat, and his girl-boyfriends.

Just down there is the living room, make yourself at home, I be right there in the kitchen." The blonde said smiling.

The living room was decorated in much the same way at the opening hallway. The furniture was all leather and if Gaara wasn't so pissed at being thrown away here he would have worried about messing it up.

"You know this would have been nice to know before hand!" Deidara said irritably.

"Deidara I am at work, I **do not** have time to deal with your shit."

"I don't care, un!"

"This is what you're going to do-"

"Where do you get off telling me-"

"Your going to clean out your studio for Gaara-"

"But-" Deidara whine.

"I don't care Deidara!"

"But I **do**!"

"Well get over it!" Sasori said the sighed and calmed himself. "We will talk about this when I get home."

"Hell yes we will! We also need to talk about what I found in your fucking pocket!" Deidara slammed the phone back down to its cradle. He rested his head in his hand for a few seconds, then remembering Gaara he looked at him self out with a knife from the sink and the walked into the living room.

"Well you've seen the living room so let me show you where you'll be sleeping." Blondie said leading him down a hallway that held four doors.

"This is the bathroom, its right across from your room. And this is your room, well once I get my stuff out."

Gaara walked into the room the blonde was speaking of. It was a complete mess, so different from this rest of the apartment. There were clay figurines mostly of birds and spiders, some painted and some still drying.

"Would you mind helping me get all this stuff down the hall?" Gaara really should have said no. There was clay everywhere! The window sill was full; the floor held many broken shards of clay and on one of the walls tote boxes were stacked to the ceiling.

Gaara seriously regretted helping Deidara, who had finally informed him of **his **name. Yes, Deidara was a male. That meant that Sasori was gay and Gaara knew he wouldn't have to hide his own sexual orientation.

Gaara's entire body hurt from lifting the clay filled totes. Deidara had taken care of everything else from sweeping to transporting the figurines.

Now they were sitting at the dine-in kitchen table eating a sandwich.

"Sorry about not having anything to eat, un. Today is normally food shopping day." Deidara said sheepishly smiling. "Sasori didn't tell me you were coming or I would have already moved out my stuff and got you a bed."

They continued to eat in silence until they were both finished with their food. Deidara cleaned up the crumbs and napkin and sat back down at the table. "You wouldn't mind going shopping with me would you?"

Gaara new deep in his mind that this 'shopping' would turn out just like moving Deidara's things out.

"Sure."

* * *

So what do ya think?? Just in case anyone got confused its a 3 bedroom apartment so Deidara just moved his stuff into the next room ... whinch would be Sasori's studio.. theres gonna be t-r-o-u-b-l-e there! Please review. 


	2. Rosemary

**Ironic**

**Rosemary**

* * *

"Great!" Deidara said and jumped out of his seat and hurried over to the kitchen counter and opened a drawer. Deidara had to pull awhile but finally got a large binder out and took it to the table.

"So Gaara, French or German?" Deidara asked almost bouncing.

"Um… French sounds good." Gaara said. In all honesty never in Gaara's life had he had French or German food. He mostly lived on Temari's sandwiches.

"Great!" Deidara said as he sat Indian style in the chair and flipped through the pages of the huge binder. "What about French Onion Soup?"

"Never tried it before." Hell Gaara had never heard of it before.

"Then that's what we'll have!" Deidara handed Gaara two sheets of paper and a pen. "Can you split the ingredients and make a list? I need to go get cleaned up!"

"Sure." Gaara said sliding the binder over to his side of the table as Deidara bounded out of the room.

Gaara thought that someone who lived in an apartment like Deidara would mean shopping in a grocery store. He was mistaken because this place was not a grocery store.

The 'market' as Deidara had called it, before he left to find the things on his own list, had vendors on either sides of the walkway. Each had wooden boxes full of different vegetables and fruits and spices.

Gaara looked down at his list:

5 Onions

2 sprigs Rosemary

2 cups Beef Stock

Gaara hadn't been completely fair when dividing the ingredients, he had mostly tried to get thing that he had heard of. He was still at a loss of what 'Beef Stock' was.

He walked they way everyone else was and looked for the onions first. Finally seeing some onions he hurried over the vendor.

"How much for five onions?" Gaara asked trying not to stare at the large vendor.

"$5 dollars each." The vendor said gruffly.

"Are you serious?" Gaara said stunned. 'I thought this was a market!' he thought.

"Yes." The man growled. "If you're not going to buy anything move along!"

"Zabuza, stop being mean," A girl said touching the man's arm softly. "He doesn't understand."

Zabuza growled and grabbed a broom and stomped to the back of their stall.

"Sorry about Zabuza," The girl said adjusting her large scarf. "Gato has been in a bad mood lately." Then she smiled. "What did you need?"

"Five onions." Gaara said wondering how big the age gap was between the obvious lovers.

"Do you want to pick them out… or should I?" The longhaired girl asked.

"Um…" Gaara looked down at all the vegetables. "You can."

"Okay!" She said picking a vegetable and examining it, then putting it in a plastic baggie.

"So did you just move here?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"With your family?" The girl was prying and Gaara didn't like it.

"How big is the age difference?" Gaara snapped.

The girl's eyes widened. She put the rest of the onions into the bag silently.

"$1.50 each so…. $7.50 total." The girl said. Gaara dug into his jeans pocket for the money Deidara had given him.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my place to ask." The girl started again after taken Gaara's money. "My names Haku, I'm a boy and… four years."

Gaara couldn't help it; he left the need to repay the favor. "Gaara, I live with my cousin Sasori and his boyfriend Deidara. I'm gay."

Haku smiled.

* * *

"So did you get everything on your list, un?" Deidara asked cheerfully.

"Everything but Rosemary."

"The best place for rosemary is beside this nice little ice cream shop."

They walked on in comfortable silence for a while.

"So… how long will you be staying, un?"

"I don't really know… but I think it will be a long time."

"Well then tomorrow we will have to enroll you in school and get you a school uniform and you need a bed, un." Deidara listed off his fingers.

"School uniform?" Gaara asked.

"Well yeah... Will it be a problem, un?

"I just never had to wear a uniform before."

* * *

Short I know!!! But I promise more soon. And NEJI and SASORI next chappie.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ironic**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Didn't I tell you this ice-cream shop was cute, un! It has really good ice-cream too!" Deidara said as they sat down at the table for four.

Gaara was seriously getting tired of this cheery, happy, smiley person. Deidara acted so strangely, apologizing for a sandwich, an ice-cream shop that has tablecloths….

"C'mon let's go get some ice-cream!" Deidara said grabbing Gaara's arm and dragging him to the ice cream buffet.

Once they were at the buffet they separated. Gaara for peach and Deidara for coffee ice cream. Deidara had this concentrated look on his face as he pointed at toppings for the server to put into his bowl.

"What topping sir?" Gaara's waiter asked. The 'sir' part caught his attention and he almost laughed.

"Um…" Gaara looked for something familiar. "Brownies and fudge."

"Carmel." Someone said from behind Gaara.

Gaara turned to look at the person behind him. He was the first person he had actually paid attention to except the vendor guy that you just knew was male. You could tell from his facial features, the strong jaw line and the thicker neck.

"Your bowl sir." The waiter interrupted his thoughts handing him his bowl. Gaara quickly hurried to their table where Deidara was sitting.

"Good yeah?" Deidara said as Gaara took a spoon full of ice cream.

"Yeah."

"What did you get, un?" Deidara asked. "I got coffee ice cream and toffee topping!"

"Peach and brownies and fudge."

"Yeah Sasori always got peach, un." Deidara said sadly.

"He doesn't come here anymore?" Gaara questioned. It was slightly hard to believe that the Sasori he used to know would put up with someone like Deidara. So he couldn't help but wonder how their relationship works.

"Not with me..." Deidara said with the same sad tone. "But never mind that… I couldn't help but see… his name is Neji Hyuga, un."

Gaara was surprised and suspicious of Deidara's quick change of subject. "Who?"

"That boy that was behind you at the table, un. And the same boy that's been looking over at you every once and awhile, un." Deidara said winking at Gaara. "I could causally walk over and ask how his uncle likes the sculpture he bought from us, un."

"Please don't." Gaara said embarrassed.

"He will be going to the same school as you, un." Deidara said smiling.

"Shhh! Stop talking so loud!" Gaara whispered.

Deidara giggled then straightened in his seat. "He's walking over, un."

"This isn't funny." Gaara said blushing and trying not to pout.

"Not kidding, un." Deidara said.

"Deidara-san, am I correct?" Neji said stepping up to their table.

"Yes and your are, Neji, nephew of Hiashi Hyuga, un?" Deidara said smiling.

"Yes. My uncle is very proud to have a piece of your work."

"Why thank you, un," Deidara said and the justured to Gaara. "This is Gaara, he is living with us for a while, un. He should be starting Konoha Academy by the end of the week, un."

"So what grade will you be in?" Neji said.

Gaara finally met his eyes. "I'm a Sophomore." Lavender.

"I'll have to show you around, I'm a junior." Neji said smiling. "Would you mind if I sat down?"

"Actually we must be going, maybe some other time Neji." Deidara saved Gaara. "I'm sure you two will see each other at school."

Neji open his mouth to say something, most likely an apology, but Deidara just smiled.

* * *

"I'm really, really, really, sorry about this Gaara, un." Deidara said as he sat the blankets down on the black leather couch.

"It's fine." Gaara said as he laid a blue pillow down on top of the blankets. "Really."

Deidara looked at him apologetically and opened his mouth to speak again. The phone rang and Deidara hurried to the kitchen.

Gaara sat on the couch that would be his bed tonight.

"Hello, un?"

"… Hi is Sasori there?" A female voice asked.

"No sorry, but he should be home soon…"

"Oh your Sasori's… boyfriend!"

"Yeah, un."

"Has Gaara arrived yet?"

"Yes, just a few hours ago."

"Alright, well I have to go…"

"Wouldn't you like to talk to him?" Deidara questioned.

"No thanks… I'm rather busy… Goodbye." There was a click as the girl hung up.

"Okay…" Deidara said as he put the phone down and turned back to go to the living room. The front door opened and Sasori walked into the kitchen.

"Sasori!" Deidara said as his anger from that morning came back full force.

"Deidara." Sasori said sounding annoyed.

"Sasori let me inform you-" Deidara started with his finger waving in Sasori's face.

"I am not in the mood right now Deidara!" Sasori said grabbing Deidara hand and jerking in out of his face.

"Well I wasn't 'in the mood' when I found a-"

"Deidara I am just going to ignore your little 'problem' right now, so when you can talk like an adult-"

"I AM, un!"

"-then come speak to me." Sasori continued.

"No, un! We are going to talk right now!"

"Fine Deidara lets talk! But I am not going to talk about your issues with Gaara in the next room over." Sasori hissed grabbing Deidara's arm at the elbow and dragging him down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Fine, un!"

As soon as Deidara walked into the bedroom Sasori shut and locked the door from the outside. Sasori could hear Deidara cursing as he walked back down the hallway.

"Hey Gaara," Sasori said taking Gaara into a hug. "It's been awhile."

* * *

Yes I know it's short. pouting.

Review Please!


	4. Scrapbook

**Really important! When I write I have no plot line I just start typeing. I have major problems with plot. So when a chapter is completly filler like it's because I have no plot. So do any of you have any idea how to help me with this??**

**dieing all alone: **Yeah they need counsling... or something... lol!

**Panda-chan101: **thank you!

**My Chemical Romance Dude: **I know, I know! Getting more characters in and keeping things running smoothly is really hard for me.

**

* * *

**

**Ironic**

**Scrapbook**

* * *

Gaara had been through some major uncomfortable dinners but this almost topped them all. The only exception was the dinner right after he had 'came out'. Kankuro had sort of stared at him oddly, watching his every move, as if trying to pick out which were gay and Temari had done just the opposite, looking everywhere but Gaara.

"The soup tastes good Deidara." Gaara said feeling the need to end the silence.

"Too much beef stock." Sasori mumbled.

"I did as the recipe said." Deidara said playing with his soup.

"You didn't go to that market again!" Sasori complained. "We're going to get food poisoning!"

"There's nothing wrong with the market!" Deidara snapped.

"Only the fact that food is not the only thing those freaks sell!"

"They aren't freaks their nice people!" Deidara argued standing and taking his bowl to the sink, still half full.

"They are freaks. Aren't they Gaara?" Sasori asked trying to prove a point.

"Well, I guess they're strange, but they're nice too."

"Whatever, I'm tired." Sasori said standing and stretching. He headed out of the kitchen.

"You aren't going to put your bowl in the sink?" Deidara said annoyed.

"No."

Deidara growled.

* * *

'Why the hell do these people live together?' Gaara thought as he lay on his makeshift bed for the night.

Deidara and Sasori were polar opposites. Deidara was happy and seemed to flow with anything. And if Sasori was anything like when they were younger he pitched a fit when he wasn't in control and refused to think you could do anything right.

Gaara sighed. It didn't make sense for these two to want to be around each other.

Gaara threw the covers off himself irritably. He couldn't get comfortable, not physically but mentally. Gaara looked for something to entertain himself and get his mind off Sasori and Deidara.

'Bingo!' Gaara thought as he saw the bookcase. Its five shelves were filled with books. First shelf was books on Art and many "Arts Age" magazines. Second shelf had three boxes.

Gaara grabbed one of the boxes. He knew snooping wasn't nice but he couldn't help it. It was full of note cards with random ideas written on them. 'Must be another artist thing.' Gaara thought as he put the box back on the shelf.

Third shelf had sort of shabby looking books. Trashy romance novels, books with dog-eared pages and notes written on the front. That was defiantly Deidara's shelf.

Right under Deidara's shelf was Sasori's shelf. The books aligned by height and color were a dead give away. The books were deep thought analysis and screamed that Deidara wouldn't touch them for anything.

The last shelf was what really caught Gaara's attention. It looked like leather bound binder of some sort. Gaara pulled the heavy book out. A scrapbook.

Gaara walked back to his couch and got comfortable.

As Gaara opened the first page of the book around 12 pictures fell out. Gaara growled and got on his hands and knees to pick them up.

One photo caught his attention. It was a photo of someone's butt, in jeans of course. Gaara flipped it over and it read:

_Deidara, _

_I really wanted to include this in the book but Itachi said that Sasori would kill me. _

_-Tobi_

Gaara raised his hairless eyebrows.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Deidara said rolling over on his back.

"Why didn't you eat at dinner?" Sasori asked rolling over so that he to was on his back.

"I can't eat with your around."

"Aww, do I still make you nervous?" Sasori asked reaching over to take Deidara's hand.

"No, you make me sick." Deidara snapped pulling his hand away from Sasori's.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You should know!"

"How am I supposed to know what your problem is?!"

"Because it's your fault!"

"How's it my fault?!"

"Because it was in your pocket!"

"You know what Deidara? I think your just looking for a fight."

Deidara's face was priceless as he got out of their bed and went into the kitchen to find food.

Sasori growled. He had messed up and left the condom in his jeans pocket. Naturally Deidara would catch his first screw up. Sasori had been so careful not to get caught, especially by Deidara.

It wasn't like Sasori had feelings for his other 'bed companion'; he was honestly in love with Deidara. But Deidara had been so unhappy and irritated the last few months. Sasori needed something to take out his issues on.

* * *

"Gaara, Gaara, psst Gaara."

"..Wha?" Gaara mumbled opening his eyes.

"Time to get up Gaara, un." Deidara said patting his arm lightly.

"Go 'way!" Gaara mumbled hiding his head under a pillow.

"That's very rude Gaara' un!" Deidara said.

"Move it Deidara I'll wake him up." Sasori said coming into the room with a glass of water.

"Sasori don't do that, un! SASORI!" Deidara yelled as he poured the cup of water on Gaara's head.

"AHH!" Gaara yell rolling off the couch.

"Sasori!" Both Deidara and Gaara yelled at the same time.

* * *

"So the school first, right?" Gaara asked as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, un."

"… Can we eat first?" Gaara asked.

"I am SO sorry Gaara I didn't even think of breakfast."

"It's fine." Gaara said laughing slightly.

* * *

The school was right on the street with a court yard opening. Gaara followed Deidara up to the front door of the three story building.

"Deidara?" Gaara asked as Deidara opened the door.

"Hmm?"

"Did you go to school here."

"Nope, why, un?

Gaara shrugged. They walked down to the end of the hallway and looked for an office door.

"Can I help you?" A girl asked from behind them. She had two buns in her hair with her bangs pined up on the sides.

"Yeah, where's the office, un?" Deidara asked.

The girl relaxed her perfect posture and crossed her arm. "I thought you were a college admissions person. But, whatever, I'll take you there."

She walked past them. Deidara and Gaara looked at each other and Deidara mouthed 'bitch'.

She led them to a door just down the hallway and stopped. She then took out a mirror and 'checked herself out'. Deidara coughed and she sent him a hateful look. Then shut her compact mirror and opened the door to the office.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! Please review. And send plot and other help!


	5. Chapter 5

**Short I know! Colorguard has started back up for the parade... :(**

* * *

**Bramblewind: **Fight is a good idea... but i dunno. Sasori isn't going to 'inpregnate his other companion'. There will be some TobixDei. There will be some inpregnateing. lol.

**Panda-chan101: **The book just sitting on the bottem shelf, it was sorta boths, it was a present.

**My Chemical Romance Dude: **Thanks for the idea I will use that!**

* * *

**

**Ironic**

**Girlfriend**

**

* * *

**

When the office doors opened Gaara was met with a very sweet surprise. Sitting in the secretary's desk was Neji, typing into a computer.

"Hey Neji-kun!" TenTen said flirtatiously flashing her too white teeth.

Neji looked up at the three standing in front of him, his eyes stay on Gaara longer than anyone else. Gaara blushed and looked away.

"Hi TenTen." Neji said to the 'TenTen' then turned to Gaara and Deidara. "Here to enroll?"

"Yep!" Deidara said cheerfully.

"Aren't you a little old?" TenTen asked smirking. She obviously didn't like that her Neji wasn't giving her his full attention.

"TenTen!" Neji said annoyed. "Could you leave, please?"

"B-but Neji-kun!" TenTen said stomping her foot and pouting.

"Now, please, TenTen."

"Fine." She said turning to leave. "You're still coming of to dinner, right?"

"Yes TenTen." He said as she walked out the door.

"Bitch." Deidara muttered under his breath.

"Sorry about TenTen. So you need the enrollment papers?"

"Yeah, un, and the uniform?"

* * *

Neji had left the office to make some copies in the back room and Deidara and Gaara were filling out all kinds of forms. 

"What's our address?" Gaara asked looking at the bland forms feeling depressed.

"… I don't know…"

"Okay…"

Gaara went back to his forms then looked back to Deidara who was scribbling down information.

"He has a girlfriend."

"He has to, un."

"Why?" Gaara asked but Neji entered to office again so Deidara didn't answer.

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Who do I live with?"

"What's the choices, un?"

"Stepmother, Stepfather, Mother, Father, of Guardian."

"Put Guardian, we'll take care of that later, un."

Neji laughed. Gaara liked his laugh.

"Are you getting your uniform after this?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I think…"

"I'm sure the teachers wouldn't miss me if I skipped just one day. You know if you needed any help finding everything."

"I-" Gaara was cut off by Deidara.

"That's a great idea, un!" Deidara said standing. "Come on Gaara, let's go now Shopping is way more fun than this, un!"

* * *

**Yes I know it's short and I know its a stupid little filler chappie but ...review ...please ...maybe? Next chapter should be better, but the chapter after that will be loads better because I have had it planed and a new character comes in. Care to guess who?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Important story information for Ironic!**

**Konoha is the 'New York City' of the Naruto universe. **

**You have the elite old families (clans) of Hyuga, Uchiha. And the less elite but still highly looked upon families of Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, and Akimichi. **

**So all the kids are rich spoiled little brats...**

* * *

Ironic

Chapter 6

* * *

"So Neji where's the best uniform store, un?" Deidara asked as they walked down Konoha's main shopping street, well for the upper classes. 

"Well, 'Better than You' is where I buy my uniforms. But their ties and shoes aren't… the best. So we should go to '7 Sevens' for those." Neji explained.

Gaara walked along quietly not really paying attention to Neji and Deidara's conversation.

Konoha was a lot bigger than Suna. Suna didn't have upper-class and lower-class shopping; they had at the most five clothing stores that carried mostly the same things.

"They call this 'Socialite Lane'." Neji said into Gaara's ear. Gaara nodded and tried not to blush. "There's a nice café farther down the street, I'd like to take you there sometime."

"Today?" Gaara asked. 'Neji has a girlfriend!' Gaara kept repeating in his mind.

"Well I was thinking tomorrow, during lunch, we could go there… as a date?" Neji was asking him on a date.

"What about your girlfriend?" Gaara asked quietly.

"She's just for show." Neji said answered then turned to Deidara and cleared his throat. "Here's 'Better Than You'."

* * *

Once they had bought Gaara's uniform pants, shirts, jackets, blazers, shoes, and a few school crested ties Deidara, Neji and Gaara were on their way back to Deidara's apartment. 

"How are you today Deidara?" The elevator man asked.

"Very well, how are the grandkids?" Deidara asked kindly.

"Still crazy as hell!"

Deidara laughed politely as they entered the elevator and the worker pressed the third floor button.

* * *

"Sasori can do the rest of this paperwork when he gets home, un." Deidara said as he threw the mound of papers down on the kitchen table. 

"So, it is true then?" Neji asked as he and Gaara set down the shopping bags.

"What, un?" Deidara asked.

"Forgive me but, Deidara the famous sculpture creator and Sasori the maker of the Red Sands Collection, are really…'together'?"

Gaara looked at Deidara, he had know that his cousin was an artist, but Deidara? Deidara seemed to… happy, to be a well know artist.

"Yeah, un." Deidara said, but didn't seem to happy about it.

"Well," Neji said noticing the tension. "I should be getting home."

"Yeah, how about Gaara walking you down stairs!" Deidara suggested.

Gaara shot Deidara a dirty look but walked out the door behind Neji.

Deidara grabbed the cordless phone from it cradle and dialed Itachi's cell number.

"This is Itachi." Deidara laughed at Itachi's 'professional' hello.

"Wow Itachi, such a business man, un!"

"Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"How'd ya guess, un?"

"Oh I dunno, _un_." Itachi mocked. "So what's up?"

"I-," Deidara started but heard someone walking down the hallway. "Shit, hold on a sec, un!"

Deidara ran down the hallway and into his and Sasori's shared bedroom, then into their bathroom. Locking the door, Deidara brought the phone back up his ear.

"Are you still there, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Nothing important, un."

"So… what's going on?"

"…I think Sasori is cheating on me, un."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments.

"Itachi, un?"

"Are we talking about the same Sasori, Deidara?"

"…Yeah… I think, un…"

"Deidara, he loves you, I don't even think he's capable to cheat on you."

"I thought so to…" Deidara started to cry.

"Dei, please don't cry. It's nothing to get so worked up over, Sasori wouldn't do that kind of thing. Don't cry Dei."

Itachi's use of the pet name only made Deidara cry harder. It reminded him of the good days, when Sasori didn't act so cold and Tobi wasn't always in a different country photographing models and Itachi and Kisame met Sasori and Deidara for lunch every other day.

"Please don't tell anyone, Itachi." Deidara said miserably. "I'm just being stupid, un."

"Look why don't we just talk to-"

"Itachi you can't tell anyone, un! Not even Kisame!" Deidara pleaded into the phone.

"He may know something..."

"Please, Itachi, don't tell him, un!"

"Well then, meet me at the Taillie for lunch tomorrow."

"…Okay 'round 12, un?"

"No, 11 it's less busy."

* * *

"Why couldn't you do all this paperwork?" Sasori whined as he grabbed another packet that needed to be filled out. 

"Because I don't know anything about him, un!" Deidara whispered, so Gaara wouldn't hear. "I had no idea he was even coming, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Hey, Gaara?" Sasori yelled to the red head who was in the living room.

"Yeah?" Gaara asked poking his head into the kitchen.

"Do you have a… preferred name?"

"…no…"

"You picked a good time to start school; they get out for Christmas break on the 14th, un." Deidara said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess." Gaara mumbled as he walked off toward his room.

Deidara sighed, Gaara must be unhappy with Neji's having a girlfriend. Deidara laid the spoon his was stirring the soup with and followed Gaara down the hallway, after telling Sasori to make sure the food didn't catch on fire.

Deidara knocked on Gaara's door, even though it was already half open. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Gaara said into his pillow.

* * *

**I'm not happy with this chappie at all! It's not finished or anything...**

**This chapter took forever to come out because I wanted to publish a backstory fic with it. But thinking about that gave me writers block so one day at lunch I decided "Fuck that shit!". And everyone looked at me funny... **

**I should be updating quicker now since guard is over and the play is over sigh I'm gonna miss the lights...**

**Anyways, Please review! **

**Next Chappie...(mabey)**

**Gaara goes to school! Gaara meets new peoples...**


	7. Part 1

Okay this is part 1 and I need review for me to finish the chapter because I am in a majorly pissy mood! I HATE THIS CHAPTER! grrr.

**leesoca- **When i started reading you review I was like 'grrrr how dare you laugh at Dei-kun's pain' and then I read the "fisting the sheets. His stomach just quivering" and I started laughing too! Thanks for the review!

**kel-** Thank you! Your review made me smile!

**noodle-of-doom- **Nice name. Neji is really forward because he's a rich little person that thinks he can have whatever he wants. But it changes and with the plot that is in my head right now it works. Thanks for the review.

**

* * *

**

**Ironic **

**Chapter Seven **

**Part One**

* * *

Gaara woke up feeling better than he had the night before. The smell of a non-Temari breakfast worked wonders as well. 

"Pancakes?" Gaara asked his cousin, walking into the kitchen scratching his stomach. Sasori looked funny standing in front of the stove with black dress pants and a dress shirt on.

Sasori nodded. "Ready for school?"

"Not really." Gaara answered.

Sasori laughed . "There's some orange juice in the refrigerator."

Deidara walked into the kitchen, sluggishly, and plopped down in a chair. His long blonde hair was wet and he was dressed in only a fluffy blue robe. I stood to get the juice out of the refrigerator, which was completely overly neat.

"Deidara, we have two very important people coming to the gallery today for an early viewing; they are **not** going to be happy if one of the artists isn't there."

"Chill, I'll be there, un." Deidara mumbled.

"What time do I need to be at school?" Gaara asked to stop the oncoming argument, as he sat down at his, self proclaimed, seat at the table. Sasori sat two plates of pancakes down and went back for his own plate.

"Around 8, un" Deidara said as he poured syrup on his pancakes. "Do you remember how to get to the school, un?"

"Yeah."

"And you know to go to the-" Deidara started.

"He's not a four year old, Deidara." Sasori snapped.

"Well he might not know-"

"I'll be fine!" Gaara quickly informed feeling like a babysitter. "So," changing subjects. "You're both artists?" Gaara said. Neither man looked at him, both to busy glaring at each other.

* * *

Gaara felt like a child. The school seemed so much bigger without Deidara standing beside him. He looked at his schedule once more. 

8:00- 8:15Meeting in Main Hall (whole school)

8:20- 9:20Geometry

9:24- 10:25English 2 (AP)

10:30- 10:45Break (whole school)

10:50- 11:50Civics

11:50- 1:00Lunch (whole school)

1:05- 2:05Physical Science

2:05- 2:45Study Hall (whole school)

'Where's the Main Hall?' Gaara thought as he walked up the steps of the Konoha Academy.

As Gaara walked down the hallway people rushed around him; catching up with friends and dishing the latest gossip. Most people were looking at him strangely.

"You think he's new money or some dirt poor dork?" Gaara overheard one girl say to her friend.

Gaara kept walking until he finally found the main hall. The bell rang just as he got inside the large room and student started to flood in.

The 'Main Hall' was a three story high room with over 20 pews facing a podium at the front of the room.

* * *

"Deidara!" The tall man reached forward and drug Deidara into his chest, hugging him and slapping him on the back. 

"And Sasori!" The man grabbed Sasori's hand and shook it roughly.

"Good morning Mr. Yamanaka." Sasori greeted as professionally as ever.

"Good to be here!" The Mr. Yamanaka was a tall blonde man who had been born with more money than could ever be spent.

"Well, let's take a look at that new collection!" Mr. Yamanaka said clapping his hands together in the cold air as he walked into the showroom.

Behind his back Deidara gave Sasori a 'WTF' look. Sasori only shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'Money'.

* * *

Gaara looked for a place to sit in the quickly filling up room. Hell, he was desperate enough to sit with Neji; if he could find him. Gaara always felt desperate in social situation. It had gotten to the point where he refused to come to his sister's graduation party. 

"Gaara?" A voice said from behind him. Gaara turned quickly hoping to see a familiar face.

"Haku!" Gaara said thankfully.

Haku looked different than he had at the market, where he had been wearing a large scarf that almost covered his mouth and a plain shirt. Now, with the standard school uniform on, Haku looked more boyish and older than he had before.

"I didn't know you were going to school here!" Haku said excitedly. "Do you have anyone to sit with?"

"No…"

"Great!" The long haired boy grabbed Gaara's hand and led Gaara to an almost empty pew near the back of the room. As soon as they were seated Haku started to talk:

"I wasn't exactly sure if it was you or not at first because-"

But Gaara was distracted by other student's stares and whispers:

"_Who's that sitting with that Haku guy?"_

"Never would I have thought that you would go to a-"

"_I bet that Zabuza broke up with him!"_

"I guess I stereotype people too much-"

"_I think it's good that Haku isn't with that creepy guy."_

"Are you even listening to me, Gaara?"

"_His name is Gaara!"_

"_You think he's Haku's new beau?"_

"Why do you sit all alone?" Gaara asked.

Haku's face fell.

"You don't have to tell me or anything."

"It's fine." Haku took a deep breath. "My old friends didn't like my relationship with Zabuza, the big guy remember?" At Gaara's nod he continued. "So we faked a breakup and stayed together secretly. It was okay in the beginning, but then my friends wanted to know where I kept disappearing to… They just didn't understand."

* * *

"That was fun, un. A real joy, un." Deidara said dryly. 

"Yep." Sasori agreed collapsing on the couch sitting in the back corner of the showroom. Closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

For an entire hour both Sasori and Deidara had to entertain the annoying man. Telling him about each piece of art; the exact date it was made and where and what we were thinking of. For Sasori this might have been easy, but for Deidara who went from making six pieces a day to not even thinking of art, it was hard to recall.

Deidara sat down on Sasori's lap and snuggled into his chest. Sasori smiled and put his hand on Deidara's head. He missed feeling Deidara's soft hair. He missed Deidara in his lap. He missed Deidara's cuddles.

"I've missed you, Dei."

"Missed you too, un." Deidara sighed.

"I love you."

"Don't," Deidara said coldly. "Not when you have another."

Sasori winced, he disserved that.

* * *

Five minutes to the end of Geometry a note was thrown on his desk. Looking up Gaara saw a blonde boy smiling at him. Slightly worried as to what the note would say, Gaara opened it to find: 

**Hey! My name is Naruto! Who do u have next?**

_Hi. Mr. Miller._

Gaara threw the crumpled piece of paper back, only to have it land on his desk again.

**Me 2. He's mean as hell! I knew u were a normal person! None of these other snobs will pass notes.**

_lol. So if ur not a 'snob' what r u doing here?_

**My dad is a teacher. U?**

_I moved it with my cousin. They sent me here…_

**LOL!**

The bell rang.

"So what's so bad about the teacher?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"If you're not rich then he doesn't like you. He lets the stupid snobs do anything but us normal people have to do extra essay and shit like that." Naruto informed as they exited the classroom. "So you're cousins rich?"

"I guess, I mean he's an artist."

"'Art' isn't my thing, believe it!"

"…Right."

* * *

"Late." The teacher said as Naruto and Gaara walked into the classroom. Most of the students laughed. "And as usual it's the little underprivileged brat and let me guess one of your misfit friends."

Naruto walked to the back of the room to his seat while Gaara took his slip of paper that the office gave him to the teacher.

"So," The teacher said as he initialed the paper. "Are you smart or rich?"

Gaara shrugged. He didn't like this man already.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And if you do I need these's things:**

**1. Should Sasori's lover be a girl or boy? **

**2. Who should hold a Christmas Party? Uchihas or Hyugas? **


	8. Part 2

**OMG I LOVE U REVIEWS I GOT LIKE 10 FOR ONE CHAPTER!!! happydances You didn't see that.**

* * *

**Sen the Crazy Cat Lady- **Hm Sasuke as a party boy? Thanks for the Review! 

**tsuchikage-** Thanks for the Review!

**hide.behind.green.eyes-** Thanks! It does feel really fragmented! Love the snag the host bit! I squeeled too!

**Bastet-cat-** Thank You!

**leesoca- **Thanks!

**xxCrimsonSnow- **The girlyDei vs. theotherWoman! I love making Gaara blush! lol! And Neji will behave differently around his family. Thankyou for calling my story 'kick ' lol! I take that as a really great compliment!!

**Panda-chan101-** I thought that having the Christmas Party at the Uchiha's would be a good idea too, but only 1 other person though so too. oh well. I don't know why tou think Dei doesn't like Itachi... Thanks for reviewing!

**dieing all alone- **I promise the won't be any Sasoxotherperson! At least not with the plot I have now... Deidara loves Sasori too much just to let him go, poor thing. Thanks for Reviewing!

**Black-Sky-Loves-Me-** Aww, please don't cry!!! lol. Thanks for the Review!

**

* * *

**

Sasori's lover boy: 3

Sasori's lover girl: 4 

Party Hyuga's: 4

Party Uchiha's: 2

* * *

**Ironic **

**Chapter 8**

**Part 2**

* * *

"Deidara, as much as I love you on my lap, we have an interview with 'Arts Age' in a few minutes. And you know what she will do if she finds us like this."

"Oh God not that crazy glasses lady, un!" Deidara said standing.

"Yep."

"You remember last time right, un?"

"How could I forget?" Sasori mumbled.

"She SAT on my LAP, un! And she grabbed my BUTT! And you didn't DO ANYTHING, un!"

"What did you want me to do?"

"SOMETHING! But no, un, you just sat there, un, AND LAUGHED!"

"Well it was funny…"

"Maybe to YOU it was funny but to me-" Deidara was cut off by Sasori pressing his lip over his.

"HOW CUTE!" A woman squealed behind them. Deidara and Sasori broke apart quickly.

"And I didn't bring my camera. Darn."

* * *

Naruto escorted Gaara to the courtyard in front of the school for break. Naruto had deicide that he would be Gaara's escort for next few hours. Naruto seemed nice enough but at the same time Gaara wasn't exactly sure how much he could trust him.

"Hey Gaara." Haku said from a bench near the fountain.

"Oh, you know Haku?" Naruto asked uncomfortable.

"Yeah we met at the market-"

"I get loads of clothes from the market, believe it!" Naruto said. "I guess I'll see you around Gaara." And before Gaara could say anything the blonde was gone.

"Sorry." Haku said.

"What about?"

"He left because of me, everyone does."

Seeing the sad look on Haku's face, Gaara quickly found another reason for Naruto to leave. "He was probably looking for his friends."

"Yeah… Anyways I wanted you to meet Zabuza!" And for the second time today Haku grabbed Gaara's hand and drug him away.

* * *

"So," The journalist said taking out her purple tape recorder and ajusting the glasses sitting on her head. "Let start with a few simple questions, hm?"

At Deidara and Sasori's cautious nod she popped her first question.

"Are you pleased with your latest collection?"

"Of course, we wouldn't have put it into the showroom if we weren't completely sure it was perfect." Sasori answered politically.

"So how's your sex life?" The 'purple lady' asked smirking seeing Deidara and Sasori's shocked faces. "Is it too soon in the interview for those kinds of questions? Sorry. How about how has all this has changed you?"

"What do you mean, un?"

"How are you different than you were, before you became 'famous' artists?"

"I don't think we've changed that much." Sasori answered.

Deidara closed his eyes. How have we changed? We used to be in love, I'm sure we were, but now? Are we still in love? I am in love, but is Sasori? Is he really cheating on me? I don't feel any different… do I? Sadder, less in love? Do I look any different? Does Sasori?

"Please, excuse me." Deidara said as he hurriedly stood and left the room.

* * *

Someone grabbed Gaara's arm as he hurried to find his next class. Gaara spun around to see Neji.

"We're still on for lunch right?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Good, see you soon!"

* * *

"So Sasori," The journalist looked at him evilly. "What's the sexiest thing you have ever seen Deidara wear?"

'Nothing' was the first thing that came to his mind, but knowing how Deidara would react to him telling that to 'Arts Ages' kept him from voicing his opinion. Sasori thought back to this morning,

"His bathrobe."

_Deidara walked out of the bathroom, his feet leaving foot sized puddles on the wooden floors. His fuzzy blue bathrobe was wrapped around him tightly to keep the cold air away from his body. Deidara sat down on the foot of the bed and began brushing his hair. _

_Sasori smiled from his position lying on the bed. He crawled forward and took the brush out of Deidara's hand. He began brushing Deidara's hair as Deidara leaned back so that his back was on Sasori's bare chest. Once Deidara's wet hair was completely brushed he braided it to keep it neat while he slept._

_Sasori pulled Deidara's robe down so that a thin, pale shoulder was exposed. Sasori then began kissing his blonde's skin, until he reached where his shoulder and neck met. Deidara moaned as Sasori sucked extra hard on that spot. _

"_Sasori," Deidara panted. "We have to get up early tomorrow to buy paint, un."_

"_Right." Sasori remembered. They had moved in together into their first home, bought with their money from their first major sale of art. They had enough money to buy a house much bigger and much more 'up-to-date' than what they had bought. But Sasori had decided that it would be a good idea to buy a house that they could personalize. His ulterior motives were that Deidara wouldn't feel useless when he had his 'artist-block'._

"_Guess we better get to sleep then." _

_Deidara nodded as he got off the bed and walked over to the dresser. Pulling out some blue boxers and red sweat pants, he slipped out of his robe and changed. Then got into the warm bed and cuddled close to Sasori._

"Well I… guess that's… sexy."

* * *

"What was that about, Dei?" Sasori asked gently.

"Nothing, un."

"Are you sure?"

Deidara only nodded.

"Deidara I know something's wrong. You can tell me."

"No, Sasori… I can't tell you, un. I can't tell you anything, not when you have god knows how many other people on the side,un!"

"Dei-"

"I have to go; I'm already late for lunch, un."

* * *

Deidara arrived at the Taillie ten minutes late for his lunch with Itachi. A waitress led him over to the Uchiha who was sitting at a table beside the window.

"Deidara." Itachi greeted as Deidara sat down at the table.

"So, what's all this about?" Itachi said getting straight to the point.

Deidara took a deep breath. "I found a… c-condom in his pocket while I was washing clothes, un."

"And, you're sure it wasn't meant for you and him?"

"Yes, un." Deidara said miserably. "We used condoms the first few times, b-but once we started living together… I mean there wasn't a real need to use them because… w-we didn't plan on having a-anyone else, un."

"Have you said anything to him? About the condom?" Itachi asked.

"Well I was yelling at him about it, but he locked me in our room and then I tried to talk to him and he just accused me of looking for a fight, un."

"Hmm. I would have never thought Sasori would do something like that."

"What should I do, un?" Deidara said miserably.

"I think you both should sit down and talk about it. And tell him to choose… you or the other person."

"W-what if he chooses the other person, un? I don't want to lose him 'tachi!" Deidara said breaking down into tears.

"Deidara I highly doubt that he will choose the other person." Itachi said reaching out and taking Deidara's hands into his, in a comforting gesture.

"B-but you didn't think he could c-cheat on me either, un!" Deidara cried.

* * *

As soon a the bell rang for the end of Civics' class Gaara hurried toward the door hoping to catch up with Naruto to ask what was up with the 'Haku dodging'. He had just made it out of the class room before Neji caught him.

"Ready for lunch?" Neji was smiling.

"Oh yeah, I had forgot."

* * *

As Gaara and Neji walked down 'Society Lane', with Neji keeping his hands to himself completely, Gaara asked the question he had been dieing to ask.

"Does your girlfriend know she's just for show?"

Neji took a deep breath. "Let me explain Konoha Society for you, our parents use us to get business deals. That means I am 'dating' TenTen so that my uncle can get TenTen's parents to sign a business deal or something like that. Most everyone that is important does this." Neji explained then turned to look at Gaara. "Do you understand?"

"I think? So TenTen has no idea that you don't even like her?" Gaara questioned.

"Not a clue."

"Am I just one of those business deals?" Gaara asked.

"No!" Neji said instantly. "We're here!"

* * *

"So," Deidara said, feeling much better after his talk with Itachi. "How was your first day, un?"

"It was alright." Gaara answered taking three plates out of one of the upper cabinets.

"And your _date_ with Neji, un?" Deidara teased, laughing at the surprised look on Gaara's face. "What, you thought I didn't hear both of you behind me talking yesterday, un?"

Gaara blushed. "It was okay," He sat down the dishes and turned to look at Deidara. "He's invited us to the Hyuga Christmas Party." Gaara said taking out the gold colored invitation. "He said that you might have already gotten one, from his uncle?"

"Yes, we did, un."

* * *

**Again ThankYou to my Reviewers!**

**1) So how did I do on my flashback??? **

**2) When do you think Deidara will confront Sasori?**

**Please Review!**

**More reviews Really fast updates!**


	9. PreParty

**Black-Sky-Loves-Me- Thanks, I was kinda worried about it at first. Yeah I think I need another flashback and more scenes before the big confrontation.**

**My Chemical Romance Dude- ...It was the slanted letters part. How can you dislike flashbacks!?!?! I LOVE reading flashbacks!**

**hide.behind.green.eyes- I feel like it's going really slow, but I hate when they meet in the 1st chapter and get it on in the 3 chapter.**

**teges- I don't want them to start a huge scene in front of a lot of people.**

**Bastet-cat- I don't know where the bathrobe came from, lol, I guess it's the closest thing to naked. Sasori won't have much to say about the other person... sorta... but I can't say much or I will ruin it!**

**Panda-chan101- Thank You!**

**leesoca- I think the big confrontation will happen in about 2 chapters time(party, after party, then confrontation...so yeah 2 chappies)? Can I use that perfume idea?!?!? That would be a good thing to push Deidara into the confrontation!**

* * *

**Ironic**

**Chapter 9**

**Pre-Party**

* * *

"Gaara, if you don't get up right now, I will go get Sasori, un!" Deidara growled. 30 minutes, Deidara had been trying to get Gaara out of bed for a whole 30 long minutes!

"Fine, I'm getting up." Gaara mumbled staggering out of the bed.

"Finally, un!" Deidara snapped. Gaara was taken aback by his bad mood. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, un! Your breakfast is getting cold, un!"

"OK, OK, chill."

Deidara huffed and walked back into the kitchen leaving a confused Gaara to follow. Entering the kitchen Gaara noticed that Deidara's bad mood had affected Sasori also. Sasori's hair was messier than Gaara had ever seen before and his feet only had one sock on.

"Deidara, I wasn't done!" Sasori whined as Deidara jerked his half full plate of scrambled eggs and French toast away from him. Deidara ignored him, and dumped the food into the garbage disposal and put the plate into the sink then left the room.

"Who pissed in his cornflakes?" Gaara asked as he sat down at the table in front of his plate.

Sasori gave Gaara a look then dropped his head onto the table.

* * *

Gaara arrived at school to find Neji waiting for him outside the schools courtyard entrance. 

"So you are coming to the party?" Neji asked hopefully.

Gaara nodded. "Sasori and Deidara were invited."

"I look forward to seeing you there," Neji said smiling. "We always go clubbing afterwards… and TenTen won't be there so maybe we can spend time together there."

"That sounds… nice."

* * *

Gaara sat with Haku once again in the Main Hall. Every morning they had meeting to have 'school unity' or something like that. Today the principal or headmaster or whatever they called him in Konoha was telling them that school was being let out at 11:30 to start winter break. 

"That means no break or lunch." Haku informed Gaara as he text Zabuza on his phone.

The bell rang and the students were dismissed from the main hall but before Gaara and Haku had stood a girl walked up.

"Haku?"

"Yes?" Haku looked confused.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you've found someone your own age."

Haku's eyes widened and he stuttered. "Oh, w-we aren't-"

"Bye!" The girl said cheerfully as she walked away.

* * *

Geometry was spent passing notes with Naruto. 

_Do you not like Haku?_

**Well… he has a pretty bad rep around here…**

**I heard that hes a total slut and his 'bf' is really a pimp! And that every1 that hangs out wit him is a hoe 2. **

_I'm not a whore._

**Well I also heard that he gets beat up by his bf and stuff like that…**

_o. Zabuza seemed nice to Haku when I saw them. _

**Ur going 2 get a bad rep 2 if u keep hangin wit him!**

_I think all that stuff is just rumors._

**Maybe… maybe not.**

* * *

Gaara and Naruto arrived on time to English class but of course Mr. Miller still counted them late. 

"Brat, do I need to go get your _daddy_ to hold your hand so you can get to class on time?" The teacher asked Naruto in a sweet voice.

"No Mr. Miller." Naruto said.

"You better be glad it's break, you little ingrate, or I'd have to have a conference with _daddy dearest_."

Gaara heard Naruto mumble something like 'fuck you' but he wasn't sure. They took their seats and took out their notebooks to take the 'pre-notes' off the board.

"I can go get Mr. Umino for you Mr. Miller." A girl said from her seat at the front of class.

Mr. Miller shook his head. "That's very nice of you to offer TenTen, but oddball back there isn't worth it."

Gaara turned to Naruto. "Ok, what the hell is that mans problem?"

"He doesn't like any student that isn't rich. See how he treats me?" At Gaara's nod Naruto continued. "He does it because the only reason I can go to school here is because my dad is a teacher. He does the same thing to Lee because he got in on an athletic scholarship."

"HI! I'm Lee!" A boy with bushy eyebrows and shiny bowl-cut hair said grinning and sticking out his hand.

Gaara hesitantly shook it.

"Hi, I'm Gaara." The boys smile grew even wider.

"Okay Lee, that's enough." Naruto said pushing Lee away from Gaara. "Anyways, he's so unfair!"

Gaara nodded. "So why hasn't he really said anything to me? I'm not exactly rich…"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno."

* * *

Civics' was as uneventful as Geometry, as was Physical Science. Naruto was currently complaining about something in his Civics' class while Lee walked on Gaara's other side talking about Christmas presents. 

"Hey, Gaara." Neji said as he walked up to Gaara with another boy.

"Hey, Neji."

"I was wondering," Neji asked pushing Lee out of the way so he could stand beside Gaara, Neji's black haired friend doing the same to Naruto. "Everyone is coming over early to get dressed and all that." Neji flashed his adorable smile.

"Alright, I'll just have to tell-"

"Great!" Neji said dipping down and kissing the corner of Gaara's mouth. Then he and his friend walked away.

"Did he just kiss you?!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah." Gaara nodded still dumbstruck.

* * *

Gaara saw Sasori stand outside the schools entrance to the courtyard. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Deidara wanted to meet us for lunch."

"Is he still pissed off?"

Sasori laughed. "Nah, but he feels bad about being so bitchy this morning."

They walked for a while before Gaara decided he needed to know something.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

Sasori only grunted, he was already closing himself off.

"Why do you and Deidara live together? I mean you both argue and fight all the time…"

"We're… having problems."

"Are you cheating on him?"

"…Why do you ask?"

"People do that when they're having problems, I guess. And it's pretty obvious that you and Deidara's fighting is more than just 'having problems'."

Sasori shrugged ending the conversation.

* * *

Gaara laughed as Sasori came out of the dressing room with a yellow dress shirt on and some plain black dress pants. Yellow was the absolute worst color to wear for a person with red hair. Deidara started laughing as well as Sasori adapted a smug look. 

"I think it looks nice, un!" Deidara said trying to hold back his laughter, and failing. "Come on lets go find a tie to match the shirt, un!"

"Sasori, I really think yellow is you color!" Gaara teased still laughing.

Sasori flipped him off. Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand scolding his action.

Deidara had already picked out what Gaara was going to wear to the Christmas party. And since Sasori hadn't picked out what he was going to wear fast enough, Deidara had chosen for him, something Sasori was more than likely regretting right about now.

Gaara decided to take these few precious moments of silence to think about 'The Neji's'. Gaara had determined that there was different kinds of Neji's there was the 'Mr. Overconfident Neji' (when they were alone), 'The Respectful Neji' (In front of adults), and the newest addition 'The Pimp Neji' (in front of his 'friend'). He could only wonder what kind of Neji he would be tonight.

* * *

After changing out of his school uniform and into some jeans and a plain grey long sleeves shirt. Gaara left decided to go ahead over to Neji's. Deidara had given him credit card to pay for taxi fare. Deidara also went all motherly and made him put on a coat and scarf. 

The address that was on the invitation was a large apartment complex. Walking inside Gaara found two women sitting behind a reception desk. Figuring it would be smart to talk to the only other humans he saw Gaara approached the desk.

"Are you one of Mr. Neji's guests?" The lady on the left asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'll call him and tell him to come down." The lady on the right said picking up the phone.

"Okay, I'll just go sit-"

"Right through those doors we have fresh coffee and pastries!"

"And an extensive library!"

"Right," Gaara said heading through the doors. As the ladies had said there was fresh coffee and some small cakes, but not really feeling hungry after his lunch he decided to just grab a book and sit down. And that's exactly how Neji found him sitting in one of the oversized armchairs reading a book on Architecture.

"Architecture huh?" Neji asked startling Gaara. "Sorry." Neji laughed.

"You scared me," Gaara said as he put the book back.

"I noticed," Neji said smiling. "Let me show you around, if you like architecture you'll love this place."

Neji did show Gaara around; he showed Gaara the rooftop garden with all his uncle's many expensive flowers. Neji picked one and gave it to Gaara; it was dark red like Gaara's scarf.

"So your uncle owns all this?" Gaara asked with wide eyes.

"Actually he owns the whole building, my entire extended family lives here. It was built as a hotel and then he bought it and each hotel room became someone place. He remodeled it and made it more 'Japan-ish'."

* * *

"Neji?" 

Neji and Gaara both jumped up from there spot on the bench where Neji had been holding a dozing Gaara.

"Yes, Hinata?" Neji asked the girl.

"S-Sasuke is here and all the girls are dressing in my r-room so try and keep Sasuke f-from peeping." The stuttering girl said. She looked like Neji; with the same eyes and dark hair, except hers was shorter and she had bangs. She was wearing a red sweater with a denim skirt on and brown tights. Her shoes were black ankle boots and she wore a grey and red striped scarf around her neck.

Neji and Gaara followed her back inside and into the elevator. They got off at the same floor but Hinata's room was three doors before Neji's.

Neji's room had three sets of cloths laid out, Gaara's, Neji's and Sasuke's who was currently half undressed.

"You're early." Neji stated.

"Yeah, I walked in to **Kisame,** straddling **my** brother in a **bed**, **sucking** his face off! **And** they didn't have any clothes on!"

"Ah, I see."

Sasuke buttoned up a dark blue dress shirt and walked to the door. "I'm going to go watch the girls get naked."

"Oh, meet Gaara."

"Hey, Gaara."

"Hi,"

"You want to go spy on the girls with me?"

"No," Gaara shook his head.

"Damn, gay right?"

Gaara nodded and Sasuke left the room. Neji just sighed.

* * *

**Sasuke has arrived! Tobi is going to be in the next chapter! YAY!(love Tobi). Along with some Uchiha history a few chappies away(1).**

**1) Any pairings you'd like to see?**

**2) Any suggestions?**


	10. The Party

**FOUR REVIEWS! Grr. But I liked the reviews I did get so, Yippee!**

**

* * *

**

**dieing all alone- Haku seemed so vulnerable, so I couldn't help but take advantage of it! I love Haku too! Sasuke is confused, girls are just easier for him to 'get'. **

**Panda-chan101- Next chapter will be a big flashback chapter! Yay! I'm kinda making Tobi slightly... evil... don't kill me! I can't get Tobi to work for me. sigh**

**leesoca- I love Haku too but he takes a little bashing in this chapter... **

**Black-Sky-Loves-Me- I don't like yuri, Hinata should have one of the boys... but I ShinoxKiba too.**

**

* * *

**

**Ironic**

**Chapter 10**

**The Party**

* * *

The Christmas Party was to take place on the second floor of the Hyuga home. Neji had informed him that every year a Christmas Party was held by one of the important families, last year it had been the Uchiha's (Sasuke's family) turn. The second floor had always been a place for social affairs, even as a hotel, debutante balls, business mergers, an important person's birthday… Gaara got the idea. 

Saying that the second floor was huge was an understatement. The walls had been draped with warm fabrics of reds, browns, and gold. There were also huge round tables with dark brownish-gold tablecloths that could seat five to six people. In the center of each table sat four thick, tall dark green and gold candles sitting in a tray of water that had flower petals floating around. There were no lights on at all, all light came from the candles on the tables and situated around the room, it was surprisingly bright.

"Itachi and fish freak said they'd be late." Sasuke said pressing the end button his phone.

"Why? Itachi is never 'unpunctual'." Neji said mocking his uncle's praise of the Uchiha's heir.

"Potentially because the need to take a shower to get all the cum off." Sasuke muttered.

"He's just jealous that Itachi pays more attention to his lover than he does Sasuke." Neji informed Gaara.

Sasuke punched Neji's shoulder. "Fuck you."

Neji just laughed.

* * *

"Itachi and Kisame will be there tonight, un!" Deidara said hopping into the town car. 

"I'm glad; it's been awhile since we've seen them." Sasori said sliding into the car a bit more gracefully than Deidara. Deidara bit his lip.

"Guess who else will be there, un?"

"Who?" Sasori asked giving the driver the invitation with the address on it.

"…Tobi, un." Deidara said wondering if telling Sasori was a good idea.

"Hell no! Driver pull over!" Sasori said. He didn't know he could handle… Tobi for three hours.

"No! Sasori, un!"

* * *

"Aww look at how little Sasuke-kun had grown!" Tobi said pinching Sasori's cheeks. "Did you miss you favorite uncle?" 

"Obito!" Sasuke said hugging his uncle. "I didn't know you were coming home for Christmas!"

"I told Itachi I was coming."

"Hm. He must have been to busy sucking Kisame's dick."

Tobi's mouth fell open in shock. "Sasuke is too young to be speaking that kind of language!"

Sasuke huffed and walked off and Tobi eyed Neji and Gaara.

"Hey," He said pointing. "I know someone who looks a lot like you!"

Gaara just stared at the man.

"I think I see Hinata waving us over." Neji said then grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him past the weird man.

"Who the hell was that?" Gaara asked more than a little freaked.

"Obito Uchiha. Well he used to be, he changed his name to Tobi and disappeared for awhile." Neji brought Gaara up to date. "He suddenly reappeared after the Uchiha Massacre."

"Uchiha Massacre?"

"The entire family was killed in a freak accident. Don't mention anything to Sasuke; he gets pretty upset about it. Itachi had been visiting friends when the accident occurred and had taken Sasuke along with him. Well no one really knows for sure what happened, but everyone knows it couldn't have been an accident."

* * *

Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and unfortunately Tobi were sat together at one the round tables. The appetizer had been Grilled Scallops with Brown Butter. 

"Deidara, don't you think you've had enough?" Sasori asked as Deidara started sipping on his fourth Jasmine Martini.

"Nope, un." Deidara said happily.

"Well I think you have." Sasori said taking the martini glass out of Deidara's hand.

"Oh, Sasori, Deidara is a big boy," Tobi said picking up the half full glass and handing it back to Deidara. "He can drink if he wants to."

"You're not the one who has to hold his hair back while he's sick." Sasori said taking the glass again and sitting it on the cocktail trolley as a waitress pushed it past.

Tobi smirked. "That's just fine," Tobi wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist. "He can come home with me tonight."

Deidara looked uncomfortable and Sasori wasn't going to let Tobi make Deidara uncomfortable. "Tobi remove your fuc-"

"You're moving back into Kohon?" Itachi asked trying to soothe the situation before it got out of hand.

"Yeah, I plan to be here for good while." Tobi said glaring at Sasori.

* * *

Asia style food had been the main dish, Neji had explained to Gaara what the foods were but they had gone in one ear and out the other since Gaara was more interested in watching Neji's lips move. 

"I'm glad that TenTen isn't sitting over here." Neji whispered leaning in close to Gaara.

Gaara smiled nodding. Sasuke was sitting at their table between two girls who were competing for his attention. Gaara could tell Sasuke was eating it up.

"Anything to drink?" A waitress asked.

"Bloody Mary," Sasuke said. "With the Vodka."

The waitress sighed. "Don't you tell anyone." She said as she made the drink. "You others want some to I bet?"

"Strawberry Daiquiri." Pink haired girl said.

"Of course," The blonde girl laughed. "Brandy Alexander."

"Apple Martini."

"And you?" The waitress asked Gaara after she had given everyone one else their drinks.

Gaara just shrugged. "Get him a Margarita," Neji said.

"Then we can all share!" Blondie said happily sipping on her brown drink.

"Don't tell us you're an alcohol virgin, Gaara." Sasuke said smirking.

"Stop picking on Gaara-kun." The blonde girl said throwing an arm around Gaara's shoulders.

"Just try it; if you don't like it I'm sure alcoholic over there will drink it." Neji said.

Gaara did try the drink, and everyone else's also. Everyone passed their drinks around the table laughing.

* * *

"You know what would be a good idea, un!" Deidara said enthusiastically. Damper 

"What?" Tobi asked.

"If we all had Christmas together, un!" Deidara said proud of his idea. Oh great, a Christmas with Tobi, Sasori thought. "That way Sasuke and Gaara can meet each other, un!"

"Who's Gaara?" Tobi asked.

"Sasori's cousin, he's living with us for awhile, un."

"I bet that put a damper on your sex life." Tobi said. Deidara didn't say anything, Sasori's and my sex life had dwindled down before Gaara had even come. And of course Sasori sure as hell wasn't getting any now that Deidara knew that Sasori had someone on the side.

Kisame noticed the tension and spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "Sasuke doesn't put a damper on our sex life."

"Kisame!" Itachi hissed his face blushing slightly, an odd sight.

"Yeah, little Sasuke informed me of earlier today." Tobi said laughing.

"He caught you, un?!" Deidara said shocked. "His poor little virgin eyes, un!"

"I bet he has more porn than I did at that age." Kisame whispered to Sasori.

* * *

Dessert was great, a slice of Hot Chocolate Cake, he'd have to ask Deidara if he knew how to make it. 

"So Gaara," Ino (Gaara knew the blonde haired girls name now) asked. "I heard you and that, _Haku,_ are going out, is it true?" Gaara noticed how she said Haku wasn't very nice and he was starting to rethink this girl as a friend. Gaara also noticed how Neji stiffened when she asked if they were going out.

"No, we're just friends, he's with-"

"**Zabuza**." Both Sakura and Ino said.

"Revolting." Sakura said shaking her head.

"I dunno, he seems… alright to me." Gaara defended.

"**You've met him**?!" Both Sasuke and Neji said horrified.

"Man, you better watch out, I heard he's a gang banger." Sasuke warned.

Gaara didn't exactly know how to answer that, but he was sure that if Zabuza really was a 'gang banger' Haku wouldn't stay with him.

"And you know Haku is fucking that brute!" Sakura gossiped to Ino.

"He **has** to be!" Ino agreed.

"Is kind of nasty to see them together," Sakura said. "I mean Haku is skinner than I am and… Zabuza is huge!"

"You know he has to have a huge-"

"Oh gods," Neji said covering his ears. "Can we not talk about this at the table?!"

* * *

"You know," Tobi said as they walked toward the elevator together. "Lets all go back to my place! The night is still young!" 

Deidara nodded. "Sounds good, un."

"I'll need to go find Sasuke to tell him." Itachi said heading off.

"Me too, un" Deidara said stumbling after him. Yes those four Martini's had finally set in. But Deidara had always been like that. Alcohol had always affected Deidara awhilel after he had drunken it; it always got him in trouble because Deidara couldn't tell when he'd had enough.

* * *

"Sasuke, Kisame and I are going to Tobi's so we won't be home till late." Itachi said, looking at all the empty cocktail glasses on the table. Sasuke just 'hm'-ed. 

"Sasori and I are going (hic) too, un." Deidara said holding on to Itachi's arm for balance.

"OMG!" Ino squealed. "You're DEIDARA!" She hopped out of here seat and clutched onto his other arm. "You're **so** cool!"

"Thank you, un!"

"You really do say UN!"

* * *

**Dei's got a fan girl!!!**

**Anyways read and review!**

**Happy (late) Christmas!**


	11. AfterParty

AN: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

**Ironic**

**Chapter 11**

**AfterParty**

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare!" Tobi suggested after showing the group his two bedroom apartment.

"What are you, 14 again?" Sasori snidely commented.

"This is really immature, Tobi." Itachi said agreeing with Sasori.

"Be nice, un." Deidara said as he sat on the floor beside Tobi. "I'll play!"

"Come on Kisame!" Kisame blushed slightly but sat to play the game.

"Okay!" Tobi said excitedly. "So, Kisame, Truth or Dare?"

Kisame looked thoughtful. "Truth."

Tobi smirked at Itachi. "Where's Itachi's favorite place to do it?"

Itachi looked horrified. "Hot tub, pool, bathtub, anywhere wet really." Kisame answered and Itachi flushed.

"Anywhere?" Tobi asked.

"Remember that time we went to the beach-"

"I SWAM IN THAT WATER!" Deidara said putting his head in his hands. "Ewww, un."

"I still have some pictures of that trip!" Tobi said jumping up and leaving the room in search of pictures.

"That game didn't last very long." Sasori said. He walked over and sat behind Deidara, pulling him onto his lap. Sasori rested his chin on Deidara's head as Deidara sighed against him.

* * *

After Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara had changed (Sasuke and Gaara borrowing some of Neji's clothes) they met up with Sakura and Ino (after Neji decided they could come if they didn't tell TenTen) in front of the building. Gaara was wearing tight, low cut jeans that he could hardly believe that they weren't girls jeans and his shirt didn't quite meet his pants.

"I want to go to Kuß-Kuß." Sasuke said.

"That German club?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said smirking.

* * *

Tobi came trotting back into the room with a large shoe box. "These are the leftovers pictures from all those scrapbooks you guys have."

Tobi sat down beside Deidara and Sasori and pulled the lid off the box. Itachi and Kisame came over and sat on the other side of Tobi.

"Oh, Deidara," Tobi said producing a bottle of Tequila and five small shot glasses. "Found this in the kitchen."

Deidara blushed and giggled. "Stupid Tobi, un."

Kisame was also blushing. Sasori and Itachi had no idea what was going on. So Itachi, blunt as ever, asked. "What's going on?"

"Well, Deidara used to let u-" Tobi started but wasn't able to finish for Deidara punching him in the side of the head. It was a wimpy punch since Deidara was already half inebriated.

"Shut up Tobi!" Kisame and Deidara shouted at the same time.

"Oww! Dei-kun you hurt me!" Tobi whined. "Kiss it better."

Sasori almost lost his cool. Itachi got to Tobi before he did though. Grabbing Tobi's brown hair he tugged Tobi's face toward his and hissed. "Sasori is going to kick you ass if you don't back off Deidara."

Kisame busied himself with pouring drinks and sliding them to people. "Let's look at the photos." He suggested trying to change the subject.

Itachi let go of Tobi and regained his composure, downing his shot. Tobi picked up a photo from the box.

"I think we were at you pool Kisame." Tobi said passing the picture to Kisame.

Kisame nodded. "Home sweet home."

The picture showed Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi in their swim trunks all grinning for the camera. Deidara and Tobi's hair was already wet and sticking to their foreheads.

"Kisame," Deidara said in complete awe. "You grew, un! You were already past six feet in that photo, un! How tall are you right now, un?"

"I just 6'3" Deidara." Kisame said laughing. Deidara downed his shot and slid his glass back to Kisame. Sasori decided to down his drink also; he sure as hell was going to need it not to kill Tobi tonight.

"Itachi look at your face!" Tobi said pulling another picture from the box.

Kisame took the picture from Tobi and laughed. Itachi glared. "It's not funny. I didn't want to play." Snatching the photo away from Kisame and stuffing it back in the box. Only to be picked up by Deidara.

The photo was once again at Kisame's pool. Kisame had Itachi on his shoulders and Sasori had Deidara on his shoulders. But while Deidara was laughing, Itachi had his hands clenching Kisame's hair afraid to fall. It made Sasori think of what else they had done in Kisame's pool.

OoOoOoOoO

"_I think they're asleep," Deidara whispered into Sasori's ear, his warm breath tickling. Sasori nodded and they snuck out of their shared sleeping bag and left Kisame's room, stepping over a sprawled out Tobi on their way. The hall way light was on thankfully and they made their way down stairs as quietly as possible. Sneaking through the kitchen they made it to the backdoor without incident. Deidara smirked sexily at Sasori as exited the house and made their way to the deep side of the pool._

_Deidara started taking off his night shirt followed quickly by his pajamas bottoms. Sasori turned around as Deidara started to take off his boxers. Sasori had just gotten his shirt off good when he heard Deidara's almost silent dive into the pool. Sasori pulled off his pants and boxers at the same time, and hurriedly dived into the pool. _

_Deidara had just come up for air as Sasori dived in. Deidara swam down to meet Sasori at the bottom of the pool waiting. Sasori embraced Deidara pressing their lips together as Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist and put his arms around Sasori's neck, deepening the kiss. When they hit the top of the water they pulled away from each other panting but smiling despite their breathlessness. _

OoOoOoOoO

"Look how skinny we were!" Tobi said leaning into Deidara to show him a picture of Tobi and Deidara with their arms each others shoulders.

"Hey, un," Deidara said crossing his arms. "I'm still skinny, un!"

"Oh, here are the beach trip pictures!" Tobi said grabbing a handful of pictures from the box. Kisame and Itachi blushed, both hoping that Tobi hadn't accidentally caught any pictures of their 'fun in the sun'.

The first picture was of Deidara and Sasori and Kisame and Itachi sitting in a booth at a beachside café. The second picture was of Deidara being carried on Sasori's back down the sidewalk. Sasori smiled remembering that.

OoOoOoOoO

"_Danna, un, have you seen my flip flops?" Deidara said looking around the sand. _

"_Where did you leave them?" Sasori asked picking up a cooler. _

"_I dunno, un!" Deidara said. "TOBI! Did you take my shoes?"_

"…_No." _

"_Did you leave them by the water?" Sasori asked._

"…_Yeah, un?"_

_Tobi laughed as Deidara plopped down on the sand. "Aww poor Deidara-kun!" _

_Deidara pouted and Sasori leaned down and kissed the corner of Deidara's mouth. Deidara smiled. "Let's go, we'll get you some more shoes at the hotel's lobby shop." _

_Deidara nodded and picked up the bag that held everyone's towel. Sasori had the cooler, Kisame was carrying some clothes that they had worn to the beach. Itachi had started to carry half the clothes, but Kisame had insisted that he get those for him. Tobi had also lucked out and didn't have to carry anything. _

_They walked off the beach and headed toward their hotel. Deidara yelped when his feet touched the hot concrete sidewalk and he quickly put his feet back into the sand. Sasori turned around._

"_Are you alright Deidara?" he asked. Deidara nodded so Sasori kept walking._

_Deidara let his feet touch the sidewalk again as he hurried to catch up with the others. Sasori noticed his odd walking._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" he asked._

_Deidara winced and whimpered. "T-the sidewalks really hot, un."_

_Tobi grunted as Sasori shoved the cooler into his gut as he turned around to help his boyfriend. "Hold this."_

_Sasori picked Deidara up and carried him over to the nearest bench and looked at the bottom of Deidara's feet. "That doesn't look good." Deidara's feet were dark red and had some small cuts on his toes. There was no way he was going to let Deidara walk with his feet in this shape. _((AN: We have a pool in the back yard surrounded by concrete and when your wet (and shriveled) toes hit the really hot (I mean really hot, when you splash water out of the pool you can hear is sizzle) it messes up you toes and you get all these painful little cuts! And it hurts!))

_Sasori crouched down in front of Deidara. "Get on." _

_Deidara blushed but wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori stood and put his hands under Deidara's thighs. Burying his face into Sasori's neck, Deidara could smell hints of Sasori's natural masculine and cologne and deodorant. "You smell good, Danna, un."_

_(Hours later)_

"_We're heading to the beach again; they're having fireworks as soon as it gets dark." Kisame said picking up the cooler. They had replaced the Pepsi and Sprite with beers for when it was dark and cool on the beach. "You think you'll be good enough to see the fireworks Dei?"_

_Deidara nodded excited. Fireworks were part of his art. "I could go to the beach now but __somebody __won't let me, un." Deidara said pointedly giving Sasori a dirty look. _

"_Aww poor little Dei. Stuck all alone in an empty hotel room with his lover, some how I don't feel that bad for you." Kisame said patting Deidara's head._

_Deidara huffed. "Whatever, un."_

_Kisame rolled his eyes then informed Sasori what part of the beach they would be on then left._

"_Alright," Sasori said sitting at foot of the bed. "Let me see those feet."_

_Deidara gave him a look but raised up is foot to Sasori. It wasn't that Deidara didn't like Sasori taking care of him, he actually enjoyed it. But Deidara wanted to be on the beach having fun instead of stuck in a hotel room. Sasori let his fingers lightly brush Deidara's barefoot. Deidara yelped and giggled he was extremely ticklish on his feet. _

"_Oh god! Sasori p-please stop, un!" Deidara said trying to jerk back his foot, only to have Sasori grasp it around the ankle. Sasori leaned forward and kissed (starting at the center of Deidara's foot) up to the tip of Deidara's toes. Deidara bit his lip so not to let out another round of giggles._

_Sasori smirked then licked Deidara's big toe. Deidara whimpered as he felt a tingle go up is spine. Sasori, encouraged by Deidara's reaction, put his mouth over Deidara toe. Deidara moaned his back arching as Sasori's tongue went over his toe. Sasori sucked Deidara's toe as Deidara's body quivered and his breathing changed. Deidara's hands fisted the hotel beds sheets. _

_Sasori pulled away knowing it wouldn't be long before they'd be horny. Sasori dropped his blonde lover's foot and climbed up the bed so that he was situated on Deidara's waist._

"_You wanted to go to the fireworks?" Sasori asked. Deidara understood the question. Sex or Art. _

"_We have tonight for sex, let's go, un." Deidara said._

* * *

Kuß-Kuß turned out to be a gay club and to get in, you had to be gay. So Sakura and Ino had to be lesbians and Sasuke, Neji and Gaara pretended to be a threesome. The dark lights in the club

"I thought Sasuke was straight?" Gaara asked Neji while Sasuke was off trying to get alcohol.

"I personally think he's bi and doesn't know it." Neji said looking at all the dancing couples. "Let's go dance." Neji said pulling on Gaara's hand.

"…No." Gaara said embarrassed and nervous.

"Why?" Neji asked pulling on Gaara's hand again.

"I don't know how." Gaara said trying failing to pull back his hand.

"Nobody's going to notice." Neji said dragging Gaara into the throng of dancing people. "Look just relax." Neji said rubbing Gaara's arms comfortingly. "I'll lead okay."

Neji turned Gaara around so he wasn't facing him. Gaara felt Neji's hands grasp his hips and start to move them in a figure eight pattern. Neji then pulled Gaara's body back so that it was pressed against his own, Neji started to move his own hips in the same pattern.

Before they left the club around midnight, Neji and Gaara's grinding had developed into a complete make out session on the dance floor.

* * *

The next pictures were of a Halloween party and no one could agree on whose party it was. The first picture was of Sasori and Deidara dancing pretty 'hands-on'. Sasori didn't recall it at all. The next picture, of Kisame passed out on a couch, reminded him.

OoOoOoOoO

"_Where's Kisame?" Sasori asked a very harassed looking Itachi. _

"_Passed out!" Itachi snapped._

"_Is he okay?" Sasori asked cautiously not wanting his head bit off again._

"_Of course, he was drunk as hell!" Itachi looked very distressed. Kisame and Itachi had been having problems in their relationship for awhile now, or so he had been informed by Deidara. Itachi was so stressed out with the Uchiha Company in Konoha that he rarely had time for Kisame. And Sasori figured that Kisame required a lot of attention._

"_Look, I'll go get Deidara and he can knock some sense into him." Sasori said calmly. _

"_Like he could wake him up!" Itachi said miserably. "I'm going to Tobi's and then I'm going home." Itachi informed as he walked off. _

_Sasori growled before walking off to find Deidara who was much more capable of handling people than he was. When he found Deidara some guy had him by his waist and was grinding his crotch into Deidara ass. Deidara didn't look too pleased with the situation. Sasori felt a wave of possessiveness was over him. _

_Sasori walked over and shoved the man off __**his **__Deidara then pulled __**his**__ Deidara close to him to show Deidara was clearly taken._

OoOoOoOoO

The next picture that caught Sasori's attention was one of Deidara bent over dragging a box into their new apartment. It was actually a really good picture of Deidara's butt, excluding the fact that it was ruined by the fact that Tobi had taken it.

After a few more moving pictures there was one of Deidara standing in front of a stove staring intently at a pot trying to cook.

"First meal and you almost burnt the entire building down." Sasori said tickling Deidara's sides lightly.

"Hey, my foods got better since then, un!" Deidara said reclining against Sasori's chest.

Three fourths of the way through the box Sasori and Itachi disappeared from the pictures and Sasori started to see the Deidara, Tobi and Kisame before he met them. The only picture that Sasori really and truly cared about was a picture of Deidara.

"Oh god! Hide that, un!" Deidara yelled as Tobi picked it up. Deidara swiped like a cat to get it but Tobi was to fast.

"You remember when he wore stuff like that?" Tobi asked Kisame who instantly started laughing. Then Itachi leaned over to see the picture and started laughing also.

"Is that really you Deidara?" Itachi said trying to keep a straight face. "It looks like you in the face but… the clothes?"

"Shut up, un!" Deidara snarled.

Tobi handed the picture to Sasori who instantly started laughing. Deidara sulked as Sasori laughed, he was generally hurt that Sasori was laughing. Deidara downed another shot of Tequila. He knew he looked odd in the picture, but everyone didn't have to laugh in his face.

The Deidara in the photo was from his freshman year of high school self and he didn't like to think about all he did that year. The Deidara in that photo was a slut. The Deidara in the photo had on a fishnet shirt on under an old sweat shirt that he had cut one sleeve off and cut the belly off and lowered the neck. On the longer sleeve he had self made designs that he had done while in class and bored.

"Is Deidara mad us?" Tobi said making baby noises.

Deidara huffed.

"Let's get back to the game, un." Deidara said tired of their little trip down memory lane.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Tobi said scooting on his butt so he could make the triangle/circle back again.

The game went on as it had before and Sasori only paid attention to the questions that Tobi asked Deidara.

"Who was you first boyfriend and what did you like most about him?"

"I think his name was Jack… I think I just liked the name Jack, un." Everyone gapped. "What, un? I was in the third grade!"

Tobi's questions had been innocent enough, so far.

"Truth or Dare, Deidara?" Tobi asked.

"Dare, un." Deidara said. Tobi smirked and Sasori was right away worried about exactly what the dare would be.

"Are you sure, Deidara?" Tobi asked in mock concern as if he were talking to a baby.

"Yes, un!" Deidara said annoyed that Tobi would talk down on him like that.

"Good. I dare you to do let us do the body shot thing again." Tobi said grinning.

"Tobi, un! I haven't done-" Deidara started.

"Body Shots, Deidara?!" Sasori said accusingly.

"-since high school, un!"

"A dares a dare, Deidara. And you agreed."

"BODY SHOTS!" Sasori yelled. He was pissed that Deidara had let someone drink liquor off his body.

Tobi turned to him smiling, happy that he stirred Sasori up. "Oh yeah, Deidara let just about anybody suck tequila out of his bellybutton."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Sasori said jerking Deidara around to look him in the face.

"N-not everyone, un!"

Tobi smirked; why not cause some problems between Itachi and Kisame while he was at it. "'Course he always let Kisame and I go first."

"You did what?" Itachi snarled.

"I-I… well… It was before I met you!" Kisame stuttered.

"You let Tobi? That's fucking disgusting!"

"I was just for fun, un! It didn't mean anything!" The couples fighting were music to Tobi's ears as he left the room the get some salt and a lime.

* * *

"I should be getting home." Gaara said as he handed Neji the clothes he wore to the club back.

"Gaara it's two in the morning, they're either asleep or still out doing whatever artist do." Neji said making Gaara laugh. "Everyone else is staying over. You should to."

Gaara bit his lip then nodded.

"Good," Neji said taking his hand and leading him toward an elevator. "I haven't shown you the basement."

* * *

"Up with the shirt Deidara!" Tobi said as Deidara laid himself across the dining room table. Deidara only pulled his shirt up half way and Tobi made a face.

"Don't push your fucking luck, Tobi!" Sasori snarled.

"Fine, fine, retract your claws." Tobi grumbled before licking Deidara's stomach above his bellybutton. He sprinkled salt on the wet patch of skin before pouring some of the tequila into Deidara's bellybutton. Deidara squirmed slightly at the odd feeling and put the lime wedge into his mouth.

Tobi smiled at Deidara then licked the salt off Deidara quivering stomach. He sucked the alcohol out of Deidara's bellybutton, letting his mouth suck for awhile longer than really needed. Tobi smirked at the look Deidara was giving him; Deidara knew that there had been some extra sucking going on. Tobi leaned down and took the lime out of Deidara's mouth with his own, but he didn't stop there, he pushed his lips against Deidara's. The connection lasted for maybe half a second before Sasori grabbed Tobi by the hair and forcefully drug him off Deidara.

"I think it's time to go Deidara." Sasori said pulling Deidara off the table and over his shoulder. Sasori didn't say anything as he walked out of Tobi's apartment or into the elevator.

"S-Sasori, un?" Deidara moaned.

"Hm?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick if you don't put me down, un."

* * *

"Wow." Gaara said as he stepped out of the elevator. The 'basement' looked more like a spa, with three hot tubs and a huge pool. "You want to get in the hot tub?"

"I don't-" Gaara started.

"Here." Neji said handing him a pair of swim trunks wrapped in plastic from a cubby in the wall.

"Okay."

OoOoOoOoO

Gaara entered the hot tub Neji was in and sat across from him. Neji moved over so that he was sitting beside him. Neji leaned back and rested his head against the edge of the tub. Gaara mimicked his movements, not sure what else to do.

They sat like this in comfortable silence for awhile before Neji reached out and took his hand underwater. Gaara didn't mind so he let his hand be held by Neji. But then Neji moved his hand over to Gaara's thigh then he started to nibble at Gaara's neck, when Gaara had had enough.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked trying to push Neji off his lap.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Neji asked, his lips barely leaving Gaara's neck. Neji's hand wandered down his chest to rest between his legs.

"Get off!" Gaara shouted.

"What's your problem?!"

"I'm not having sex with you!"

"Why the hell not?!" Neji said stunned.

"I-I don't even know you!"

"Gaara, people don't have to know each other to have sex!" Neji snarled.

"Get the hell OFF me!" Gaara said shoving Neji off him. He quickly got out of the tub and hurried over to the dressing room shutting and locking the door. Gaara had his jeans half on when Neji knocked on the door.

"Come on Gaara, just calm down. We can talk about this."

"No, Neji! We can't!" Gaara said flinging open the door and walking away from the other boy.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked following him.

"The hell away from you!" Gaara snapped over his shoulder.

"Fine!" Neji yelled. "Do you realize that I could RUIN you?!"

"You have problems Neji!" Gaara said walking toward the elevator.

"YOU'RE GOING TO END UP JUST LIKE THAT SLUT HAKU!"

"What are you the one that spread all that crap about him?! Huh?! Did he not want to have sex you either?!" Gaara said as he stepped into the elevator and press the 'close' button.

* * *

AN: I don't like this chapter except for the flashbacks. I plan to leave this fic for a while and work on Undercover(read it!). But it's mostly depends on the reviews I get. So thanks for reading. 


	12. Chapter 12

**_Its a bad chapter. Sue me._ **

* * *

**Ironic **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Gaara walked into the kitchen to find Deidara slumped over the kitchen table with Sasori once again cooking pancakes. 'He's defiantly getting a cookbook for Christmas.' Gaara decided taking his place at the table. 

"Mornin' Gaara," Sasori said handing him his plate. "Wake up Deidara!" Sasori snapped dropping the plate on the table loudly in front of Deidara's head.

Deidara jerked and put his head into his hands moaning. "Sasori you jackass, un!"

"Language Deidara!"

"Fuck you, un." Deidara moaned pulling the grey beanie hat he was wearing to cover his eyes.

Gaara snorted trying to hold back his laughter at the pair in front of him.

Sasori gave his a look. "You came home rather late last night."

"I-"

"You were out late with… Neji, un?!" Deidara said perking up slightly.

"Yeah-"

"Who's Neji?" Sasori asked.

"Gaara's maybe more than friend, un." Deidara said before Gaara could open his mouth. "Really Sasori, you should pay more attention to Gaara-kun, un."

"Boyfriend?" Sasori asked Gaara, ignoring Deidara's last comment.

"No!"

"Are you having sex with him?"

"NO!"

Deidara grabbed his head, "Not so loud, un!" he moaned. "Gaara isn't a slut Sasori, un!"

Before anybody could say another word there was a knock at the door.

"I'm going back to bed, un." Deidara said stumbling out of the room.

"Don't drink so much next time." Sasori snapped walking to the door.

Sasori felt bad for Deidara, he really did. He had too much on his mind to show his feeling. He needed to figure things out for himself before he could feel bad for Deidara. Sasori couldn't understand why he had reacted so badly to Tobi being around Deidara. He had never been jealous of Deidara being with Tobi before, so why was it a problem now?

Sasori opened the door to find Sasuke Uchiha little brother to Itachi standing there. "Sasuke?"

"Sasori, right?"

"Yeah."

"Gaara home?"

"You know Gaara?"

"Mutual friends."

"Ah, come on it." Sasori led the mini-Itachi into the kitchen and left him with Gaara to go check on Deidara.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked as Sasuke hopped onto the kitchen counter.

Sasuke shrugged. "Neji sent me."

"Then leave," Gaara said standing. "I don't care about what Neji says."

"That's not very nice," Sasuke said hopping off the counter to stand in front of Gaara. "Neji says he sorry and blah, blah, blah… you know, the usual."

"Whatever."

Sasuke laughed. "You know what? I like you, you're an okay person. Not many people like you around here. Did you know you're the first to turn him down? If that is what I think happened?"

"What about Haku?"

"Haku?" Sasuke asked. "Neji never liked Haku. Where do you think all the rumors came from?"

"Neji did all those?"

"Not all, but a good proportion."

"Somehow I don't think Neji would appreciate you telling me all this."

Sasuke shrugged again. "I'm not Neji's bitch. I have to go; my brother was expecting me home last night."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Who was at the door, un?"

"Sasuke." Sasori said handing Deidara a glass of water.

Once Deidara had drunk half the glassed he asked. "As in Itachi's little brother, un?"

"Yep." Sasori said toeing off his shoes.

"Is everything alright, un?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to see Gaara." Sasori sighed and lay down beside Deidara.

"Wouldn't that be nice, un? Gaara and Sasuke being friends, un!"

"It would be interesting."

* * *

When Sasori woke up it was dark outside the windows. He rolled over to find that Deidara wasn't in their bed. Sasori rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find Deidara sitting at the table with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. 

"We need to talk Sasori, un." Deidara said not really looking at Sasori.

"Talk away." Sasori yawned pouring himself some coffee.

Deidara waited until Sasori sat down across from him to begin speaking. "Things have got to change Sasori, un."

"Where's Gaara?"

"Out with friends at a poetry thing, un. Do you understand-"

"You don't even know where he is?" Sasori was dodging the situation.

"Sasori, I know exactly where he is, un. I love you Sasori but-"

"I love you too."

"NO!" Deidara said forcefully. "That's the problem, un! You don't love me anymore!"

"I do love you."

"Sasori, love isn't cheating on me, un, it isn't ignoring me, or not having time for me! How is it love when your sharing what we used to have with someone else, un!?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with you." Sasori said bringing his cup to his lips to keep his hands busy.

Deidara stood so quickly Sasori didn't even notice until Deidara had slapped the cup out of his hands. The cup shattered when it hit the floor, the contents going everywhere.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me, un?!" Deidara yelled at the shocked Sasori. "You think it doesn't have anything to do with me when you come into OUR home smelling like a French whore house?!"

"It's not you Deidara-"

"Oh, I KNOW it's not me, un! You want to know how I know?!" Deidara yelled as Sasori refused to make eye contact. "Because I spent MONTHS trying to change MY self! Trying to fix what I had done wrong!" Deidara broke off and continued quieter. "I spent months trying to understand what I did, un. Wondering if I was too fat, un, if you were ashamed of me, un." Deidara had tears falling down his face. Sasori got to his feet and embraced Deidara, letting the small blonde cry into his chest. They stayed in this position of a few minutes while Deidara cried and Sasori stroked his hair.

Deidara pushed away from Sasori's chest. "No Sasori, un."

"What?"

Deidara wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand. "I'm leaving, un."

* * *

"Gaara can I use your toilet I really gotta take a piss!" Naruto said hoping around the elevator. "Believe it!" 

"I believe you, Naruto." Gaara and Lee laughed at the blonde. "It's apartment 4B." Gaara said as the elevator doors opened. Naruto instantly shot out of the elevator and ran down the hallway.

"So do you enjoy living here?" Lee asked politely as he and Gaara slowly, but relaxed, made their way down the hall.

"It's a lot different than Suna." Gaara said. "It rains here more and it's colder. You moved here too right?"

"Yes." Lee nodded. "I got a scholarship so I live with one of the coaches."

"What about you fam-"

"Gaara?" Naruto said coming back into the hallway. "There is some guy laying in the kitchen talking to himself. I think he might be drunk."

"Sasori?" Gaara called cautiously walking into the apartment with Lee and Naruto following closely behind him.

"'Dara?" Sasori mumbled from the floor beside the open refrigerator. There were empty beer bottles surrounding Sasori and the opposite wall had broken shards from bottles that had been thrown against the wall.

"No, Gaara."

Sasori only grunted and took another swig of his beer.

"Gaara, he's wasted." Naruto said. "I-I could call Iruka, he might be able to… help him."

"No, I'll just put him in the bed and clean all this mess up." Gaara said looking over the trashed kitchen. "You guy can go on home."

"You can't stay here by yourself, Gaara; he's drunk; he isn't in his right mind!" Naruto said. "Look, just let me call Iruka, he's cool, he won't say anything to anyone."

"He's right Gaara," Lee agreed. "Iruka will know what to do."

Gaara sighed. "Alright. I'm going to look for Deidara."

(line)

"Alright," Iruka said hoisting Sasori up. "Up we go."

Sasori let out a pathetic moan.

"Whoa, whoa, are you going to puke?" Iruka said steadying himself and Sasori.

"Nuh." Sasori mumbled.

"Right. Gaara, take his other side, he's heavier than he looks!" Iruka said as Sasori continued to mumble incoherently. Gaara took Sasori's left side and helped Iruka take Sasori to his bedroom and put him is his bed.

"He'll be okay in the morning," Iruka assured. Gaara nodded. "Do you know why he got drunk?" Gaara shook his head no.

"Well I guess we better make sure Naruto and Lee haven't made a bigger mess."

* * *

_**Please Review. And if you do, please say something other that "Update Soon". I need interesting review... I dont care if you tell me you had frozen pizza for breakfast! Just inspire me! Thanks!**_


	13. Supercouple

A Supercouple is like Luke and Luara on All my Children(i think)!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ironic **_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**SUPERCOUPLE NO MORE?**_

_Ever since the hit the Art Scene three years ago Deidara, 21, and Sasori, 22, were an instant sensation! And not just with their art! _

_**Personal Lives**_

_Anyone who had the pleasure of meeting the pair were charmed by Deidara's charismatic personality and Sasori's quiet, down to earth nature. The two artists had been a couple since high school and had moved in together as soon as they graduated. Deidara had come from humble beginnings in the small city of Iwagakure but nothing more is known about his past. Sasori's parents died in a car crash when he was a child and his grandmother raised him. Sasori has said "We moved around quite a bit, we never stay in one place for too long."_

_The couple first caught the eye of business tycoon of Hiashi Hyuga, who encouraged them to move to Konoha to better pursuit their art. They agreed and moved into a modest apartment within the month. _

_**The Art**_

_Deidara and Sasori's art is as different as night and day. Deidara's art is, as the critics say, "An explosion of color and materials." While Sasori's artist style is more balanced and symmetrical. _

_**So what happened? **_

_Deidara has been seen walking hand in hand with another person, and it's not Sasori! "I haven't been in touch with either of them so I have no information." Was all their agent was willing to say on the matter of a breakup or argument between the two artists. The mystery man may be Obito Uchiha, who hasn't been on the Konoha scene lately. This would make sense, after all Itachi Uchiha, another business tycoon, has been a friend of the artists since they came to Konoha._

* * *

Sasori threw the newspaper into the mud, his fist clenching at his sides. 'Tobi!'

* * *

"Well that's great." Itachi said tossing the newspaper back onto the kitchen table. 

"But that couldn't be Deidara!" Kisame said examining the photo with the article. "He was with us all night!"

"I know."

"This isn't good." Kisame said scratching his head.

"And you know what's worse?" Itachi asked sighing heavily.

"What?"

"The first thing Sasori will think is-"

"Tobi." Kisame said grimly.

* * *

"Is your cousin doing any better?" Lee asked as they waited for Naruto to arrive. 

"He was gone when I woke up this morning." Gaara answered looking around the café that Lee and Naruto had invited him to. It was a burger shack and Gaara was thankful for real food. Not that food on the other side of town was bad, it just wasn't… food.

"Is that a good thing?" Lee asked.

"I dunno." Gaara shrugged and took a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "But I found this, in my bedroom. It's from Deidara."

"Your cousin's boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, long story short, it says to call him if Sasori does something stupid or if he's being a jackass."

"Did you call him yet?"

Gaara shook his head no.

"Well, I think Sasori getting drunk qualifies as him being stupid and being a... butt." Gaara noticed he dodged the swear word, it was kind of cute to see him blushing like that. "There's a payphone on the corner… I'll go with you," he blushed again. "If you want, I mean-"

"Yeah, might as well call him now."

* * *

"Do you think Sasori will pay Tobi visit/ass whooping?" Kisame asked his lover watching him drink of third cup of coffee. That was Itachi's thing when he was nervous, he drunk coffee. 

"What has he got to lose?"

"Hey guys, un." Deidara said sleepily entering the kitchen. Itachi's pajama pants and shirt were baggy on Deidara smaller frame. Deidara's eyes were still red and puffy from spending last night cry. Deidara caught sight of the coffee mug. "What's wrong Itachi, un?"

"Nothing." Itachi answered straight faced. Deidara looked to Kisame who had decided that the ceiling was the neatest thing he's ever seen.

"You want me to fix breakfast, un?"

"No-" Itachi started but was interrupted by Kisame.

"Yes!"

"Don't be rude Kisame!" Itachi said putting an arm around Deidara's shoulders. "He's a guest."

"Guest? Itachi, he's part of the family!" Kisame said pulling ingredients out of the kitchen cabinets for Deidara to use to make pancakes.

"Get to work." Kisame said popping Deidara's bottom with the dish towel. "And you," Kisame said popping Itachi with the dish towel. "Are coming with me."

Deidara laughed as they left the room.

* * *

Sasuke flipped open his phone. Seven missed calls from Neji, one from Sakura and one from Ino. Sasuke smirked. He had purposely not called Neji about what Gaara had said just to see how desperate Neji was. And, he was desperate. 

The phone rang. Not his phone, not Itachi's or his bitch's, it was the house phone. Sasuke waited until it had rang three times then decided that no one was going to get it. Not that he didn't expect that, when Itachi was with that jerk the rest of the world didn't matter. Sasuke growled and pick up the phone.

"What?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Deidara?"

"No." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, er, wrong number."

"Who is this?"

"Um, Gaara."

"Oh! I apologize, this is Sasuke." Sasuke felt very stupid.

"Hi Sasuke." Gaara said jokingly. Sasuke heard someone on Gaara side of the phone say his name in question. "Is Deidara there?"

"Yeah. I'll get him."

* * *

After Deidara's phone conversation with Gaara, Deidara decided he needed a much more tranquil environment. A yoga class was exactly what he needed. 

As Deidara moved into the plank pose he thought about his and Gaara's conversation.

"He was completely drunk! All he could do was mumble about you…"

'So Sasori had gotten drunk? Why should I care?' Deidara thought as he shook off his nagging feelings about Sasori and moved into plow pose.

"He trashed the kitchen! Everything was everywhere!"

'It is Sasori's kitchen now. Not mine.' Deidara was ready to pull his hair out. This was supposed to be relaxing not make him more agitated. Deidara changed into Virasana to meditate.

"Hun, let try something different for you, 'cause ya ain't relaxing!" The instructor said. She wasn't an instructor as a supervisor. If you needed help she would help you, but she didn't teach unless you asked.

"Fine, un." Deidara sighed.

"Ya wanna talk about it or yoga it out, hun?"

"Yoga, un."

"Alright," the woman said as she laid down beside Deidara. "Spread your legs and arms apart until you can feel you Xs."

Deidara did as he was told.

"Can you feel your Xs?"

Deidara had no clue what she was talking about but said yes anyways.

"Okay bring ya arms and legs in and get into ya ball."

Deidara curled into his ball. He was actually surprised to find that he felt better in his little ball.

"Okay out of the ball!"

The rest of the 15 minutes went like this ball, spread-eagle, ball, spread-eagle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Can I take you out to coffee?" A tall blonde haired man asked smiling.

"No thanks, un." Deidara said walking towards the exit of the yoga classroom.

"I heard about you and Sasori breaking up-"

"How did you know about that, un?!" Deidara said turning around quickly.

"I-Its- here." The man said handing Deidara his paper. Deidara quickly scanned the article. "Tobi, un!"

* * *

Thank you very much to all my reviews! 

Intersting Reviews Inspiration

Inspiration Better Story and Quicker Chappies


	14. Chapter 14

HeHeHe It's been awhile... sorry?

* * *

**Ironic**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"TOBI, un!" Deidara yelled pounding his fists on Tobi's door.

Tobi opened the door groggily then perked up seeing it was his much loved blonde. He stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "Hey Dei," Tobi paused and took on a sympathy voice. "I heard about your breakup-"

"What the FUCK is this, un!?" Deidara slapped Tobi with the newspaper. "HUH?!"

"Deidara, chill, give me time to read it." Tobi said taking his sweet time to read the article. "Well it seems that you and Sasori have had a public breakup. What does it have to do with me?"

"It says I'm with you, un!"

"So?" Tobi asked moving closer to Deidara. "That's not such a bad thing is it?" Tobi's hands found themselves to Deidara's hips.

"Get off me Tobi, un!"

"Come on Dei," Tobi backed Deidara up against the wall opposite his door. "Even the media thinks we will be good together."

"Tobi GET OFF, un!"

"You don't mean that," Tobi said pressing his hips against Deidara's and moving their faces closer.

"No, un!"

OoOoOoO

Sasori walked down the hallway. He was going to give Tobi a warning to stay away from Deidara. My Deidara. And if Tobi ignore his warning he was going to make sure Tobi had scars, plenty of scars.

"Get off me Tobi, un!"

Sasori stopped walking. Was that Deidara?

"Tobi GET OFF, un!"

That didn't sound like Deidara was playing around…

"No, un!"

Sasori had hear enough and started down the hall.

OoOoOoO

Tobi smashed his lips against Deidara's in a bruising kiss. Deidara whimpered desperately trying to keep his mouth closed.

Suddenly both Tobi and Deidara found themselves on the floor. Deidara had almost all of Tobi weight crushing his left side.

"Get the fuck off him!"

Deidara felt Tobi's weight leave him and he cautiously opened his eyes. Sasori was standing over him offering his hand. And as much as Deidara would rather not see the person he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with, he took Sasori's hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked touching Deidara's face.

Deidara nodded.

"Now, now, Sasori," Tobi said standing up rubbing his cheek. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Stay the hell away from my Deidara!" Sasori said pulling Deidara closer to him defensively.

"He's not _your_ Deidara anymore is he Sasori?" Tobi said know exactly what to say to get on Sasori's nerves.

"Just stay away." Sasori growled not taking the bait.

"At least," Tobi smirked. "That's what the media claims."

Sasori started toward Tobi but Deidara held him back. "Come on, Sasori, lets just go, un."

OoOoOoO

The elevator ride down to the first floor was silent. The walk out of the building was silent. It wasn't until they got to the sidewalk and Deidara went the opposite way Sasori went did Sasori speak.

"Please come home." Sasori said taking Deidara's hands.

"Sasori, I can't, un."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts Sasori, un."

"Please?"

"I-"

"I need you, Deidara."

"I'm sorry, un." Deidara said, then pulled his hands from Sasori's and walked away.

OoOoOoO

It was lonely to be in a bed alone. After spending every night of the past years curled up next to another warm body it was cold. Deidara laid flat on his back with his arms crossed under his head staring at the ceiling. He had always dreamed of having a family with Sasori…

"_Look who's home, un!" Deidara spoke in baby language to the blonde haired, blue eyed toddler in his arms. The baby giggled happily not understanding a word of what his mommy was saying._

_Sasori walked in the front door. "There's my big boy! Were you a good boy for mommy?" Sasori took the child from Deidara's arms carefully. "And did mommy have a good day?" He would ask over the baby's head before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips._

But the dream had been ruined and Deidara couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. He knew he couldn't stay with Itachi and Kisame forever. The way he was heading right now he would end up in a ratty old apartment with 100 cats.

OoOoOoO

_It was their first night in their new apartment and even thought the bed wasn't put together (they had gotten hungry) they had decided to spend the night. They had put blankets down on the floor and fished the covers from one of their many boxes. Last night they had made love in their new apartment and Deidara couldn't have been happier, except for the fact that Sasori was __still__ asleep. _

_Deidara put his nose to Sasori's cheek and rubbed. Sasori grunted in his sleep. The blonde rolled his eyes and put his lips close to Sasori's ear and whispered his name. No response. Deidara stuck his tongue out and licked the side of Sasori's face._

"_Deidara!" Sasori jerked awake._

"_Opps, un!" Deidara said hopping out of their makeshift bed and throwing on some PJ bottoms then ran out of the room before Sasori could catch him._

_Sasori caught Deidara in what they had decided would be Deidara's studio. He pinned the blonde down and sat on top of his butt._

"_That was a very rude thing to do Deidara." Sasori said faking seriousness._

"_I'm sooo sorry, un!" Deidara played along. "Whatever are you going to do to me?"_

"_Hm I don't know…" Sasori ran a finger lightly up Deidara side causing him to twitch. "Tell me what I should do to you."_

"_Oh please don't hurt me, un." The blonde fake whimpered. _

"_How about a spanking?" Sasori asked caressing Deidara bottom. _

"_No, un, please don't spank me! I'll be good! I promise!" The blonde begged._

"_You need to be punished." Sasori moved down so that he was sitting more on Deidara's thighs instead of his butt. He brought his hand down on Deidara PJ clad butt. _

"_Owww!" Deidara cried and moved his hands to cover his butt. Sasori had to hold in his laughter as he was sure Deidara was doing the same._

_Deidara laughed and rolled over still underneath Sasori. "You know, we have done anything in this room yet, un."_

_Deidara wiggled his hips suggestively. Sasori smiled._

_

* * *

_

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Deidara was glad he was on the good side of town

Deidara was glad he was on the good side of town. It was past midnight and he was walking alone down a dark sidewalk. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't even care.

But he did know what he wanted. A bagel. And he wanted Sasori to butter if for him, because he always buttered it better than Deidara could. He wanted to sit across from Sasori at the small uptown round tables in the small uptown bread shop. He wanted to pout if Sasori didn't hand feed it to him.

He sat down on a wooden bench, well more like collapsed. He could feel the tears coming and he bit his lip. The last thing he need was a picture on the cover of Arts Ages of him crying.

OOO

Sasori groped on the coffee table for the phone and ended up in the floor.

"What?"

"_Sasori?"_

It was their art agent.

"Yeah?"

"_Do you know how many phone calls I've gotten about you two?"_

Sasori winced and climbed back onto the leather couch. "A lot?"

"_A lot being close to 200."_

"I… didn't think we were that popular…"

"_That's not why I called Sasori."_

Sasori sighed knowing where this was going. "Look-"

"_I'm not getting into this over the phone, Sasori. But I have made plans at that sushi place, you know which, where we will discuss what's going on."_

"Fine." Sasori grumbled. "When?"

"_Tomorrow. I'll be getting up with Deidara. Goodbye."_

Sasori closed his cell phone and stared at the time. 4:00AM.

"Sasori?" Gaara asked sitting down next to Sasori on the couch.

"Hey, kid."

"Why'd Deidara leave?"

Sasori glared. How was this Gaara's business? "Because he wanted to."

"What did you do?"

"How is it my fault?"

"We both know you did something, Sasori. And the sooner you own up to it the sooner Deidara will come back."

"What if I don't want him back?"

"You may not want him, but you need him. And your sleeping on the couch because your to guilty to sleep-"

"What do you know?"

"I know that I've talked more to Deidara it the past week, than I have you my entire life."

"You know what? If you're so unhappy here go find Deidara and stay with him! Or better yet, go the fuck back home!"

OOO

"Why do we have to do this, un?" Deidara asked as they waited for Sasori to arrive.

"We cannot jeopardize this art showing, Deidara! Do you know how much money is invested in it?!"

"But-"

"Deidara, just wait for Sasori to arrive, then we'll talk."

Deidara sighed and slumped. He really didn't want to be here. He was tired from walking around last night and emotionally drained. Didn't anyone care that he was still upset? And the last thing he wanted to do was see Sasori.

"Sorry I'm late." Sasori apologized sitting on the other side of their agent at the sushi bar.

"Right so, straight to business." She said taking a green plate of sushi off the conveyer belt. "I don't need to know what happened and I don't need the details. What I do need is a press release."

Seeing the looks on Sasori and Deidara's faces she continued.

"People want to know what happened. It's not that big of a stretch to say that you were one of the more famous couples in Konoha. You were involved in the art world, you helped for gay rights, and the magazines LOVED you-"

"Not any more." Sasori sighed.

"This is the first of many lies that are going to be across the papers! It will only get worse until there is a formal announcement of the breakup."

"What can we do, un?" Deidara said poking his food with the chopsticks.

"Just let me handle it, all I need is some information. Like… is it over for good?"

Neither Deidara nor Sasori said a word.

"Right," She said pulling out her notebook. "Undecided… Are you going to try counseling?"

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other.

"I think it's too soon to talk about this." Sasori said saving himself and Deidara.

She just sighed. "This is going to be a scandal, but call me when you decide on your futures."

OOO

"Sasori, Sasori!" A woman with a camera yelled as Gaara walked out of the apartment building.

"Wha-?"

"What's the tattoo mean Sasori?!" The cameras flash went off in his face.

"I'm not…"

"Does it stand for you continual love for Deidara?!" The woman grabbed Gaara's arm as he tried to walk away from her.

"Hey! Get off him, un!"

Gaara looked around thankfully seeing Deidara.

"I SAID let him go, un!" The blonde jerked Gaara out of the reporters grasp and pulled him close.

"Deidara-!"

"No comment, un." Deidara said holding up a hand to the lady and using the other to shield Gaara's face from view of the camera.

"Are you and Sasori back together?!"

"I said no comment, un!" Deidara moved past the reporter and back into the apartment building with Gaara in tow.

The reporters looked at each other. "I thought Sasori was taller than Deidara?"

"Are you okay, un?" Deidara's big blue eyes showed worry as he examined Gaara's arm.

"I'm fine," Gaara said gently taking his arm from Deidara. "You're coming back?"

Deidara took a deep breath. "Sasori and I are… going to work things out, un."

Gaara smiled. "I'm glad; he's a complete wreck without you."

OOO

"I thought you bailed on me." Sasuke laughed as Gaara took his seat.

"Yeah, there were reporters…"

"They thought I was Sasori."

"You do look a lot like him."

Gaara nodded. "I look more like him than I do my own brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he lives back in Suna."

"Why doesn't he live with you?"

"It's a long story…"

"I have time," Sasuke looked around as if checking for ease droppers in the tiny restaurant. "Believe me, my brother and his boyfriend fuck all the time! You never know when you walk in the room if there gonna be going at it on the couch or the coffee table."

Gaara laughed. "Remind me not to ever touch anything in your house."

Sasuke laughed and rolled his eyes. "So?"

The redhead took a deep breath. "It was just me and my brother, Kankuro, and my sister, Temari, alone since I was 13. Everything was fine until they found out I was gay."

"They sent you away?" Sasuke looked shocked. "Just for being…"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't too pretty."

"I don't even know why they freaked out so bad…"

"How'd they find out?"

"I told Temar-"

Sasuke's cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry, it's Neji naturally."

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke you're a bastard!"_

"Hm?"

"_Did you talk to Gaara?"_

"Gaara? Did I talk to Gaara?" Sasuke repeated for the red head then he threw a business card down on the table nodded for Gaara to follow him to the exit.

"_Sasuke!"_

"Actually I'm looking at him right now, not that it concerns you."

"_Let me talk to him!"_

"Nope, I don't think Gaara here wants to talk to you."

"_Yo-"_

"Bye Neji."

OOO

"I still can't believe you sucked vodka out of Deidara's navel." Itachi sighed putting his book down on the bedside table and switching off the lamp.

Kisame winced. "I thought we were past this."

"We are," Itachi defended pulling the covers up to his neck. "I'd just never saw you two as being together."

"What are you talking about? There was never any Deidara, Kisame action." He wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, pulling him closed to himself. "I mean, I told you how Deidara was... But he never screwed his friends."

Itachi huffed. "But he let you and Tobi lick stuff off-"

"Itachi, we never fooled around!" Kisame snapped. "We never fucked, we never had sex, and we never even kissed! How many times do I have to say it?"

"You said yourself that Deidara was a whore! That he would give a blowjob to anyone who walked into the boy's bathroom! Somehow I find it hard to believe that you, being his best friend, never did anything with him!"

"Do you know how many times I went with Deidara to the doctor's office because he was having throat problems and couldn't eat? HUH?" Kisame threw off the covers and got out of the bed. "No you don't! So don't fucking bitch about stuff that you don't know the half of!"

Itachi laughed sitting up. "Oh so Deidara is some kind of victim here, huh?"

"You've been taking to Tobi haven't you?"

"What does that have to do-"

Kisame rolled his eyes and walked toward the door. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

OOO

"Sasori, un?"

Sasori jumped and dropped his keys. He stared at Deidara who was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to work things out, Sasori, un."

"Me too," Sasori agreed his voice breaking.

"It's late, un," Deidara said after a while. He stood from the couch. "We can talk in the morning."

Sasori nodded and headed towards their bedroom. But Deidara took his hand. "I've missed you, un." Sasori could see tears glistening on Deidara's face.

"I've missed you too," Sasori said pulling Deidara into his arms. "You have no idea how much."

OOO

Well this chappie sucks...

But I WAS HEARTBROKEN! :(

ANYWAYS

Next chappie you get to find out who Sasori's lover was... and something with Deidara and Gaara disagreeing(sp?) whatever.

Happy late Easter!


	16. Chapter 16

"We need to talk, un

"We need to talk, un." Deidara sighed as Sasori walked into the kitchen.

The redhead nodded and sat down at the table across from Deidara. "Where do we start?"

"Who was it, un?"

Sasori looked away from his lover. He didn't want to start off with this.

"When did it start, un?"

At Sasori's silence Deidara continued. "Why? Where did you meet, un? Did-"

"I didn't get up that morning and think 'Oh, I'm gonna go look for someone to cheat on Deidara with!' alright?!" Sasori took a deep breath.

"We had been fighting and… she looked a lot like you-"

"She, un? A WOMAN?" Deidara look extremely offended. 'I turned him straight.'

"We just ran into each other, and we were fighting about something… and I don't know Deidara. But I didn't feel for her! She only looked like you and-" Sasori broke off. "Can't we just not do this?"

"What was… her… name, un?"

Sasori shook his head. "I have no idea."

"You didn't ever ask?! What if she had a disease, un?!"

"I didn't give a shit about her name; she was just a nicer version of you!"

Deidara didn't look very pleased.

"Can't we just talk about our future?"

"I- I need to think, Sasori, un." The blonde stood from the table and put on his coat. He walked out of their apartment to the elevator and pressed the down button.

Suddenly someone jerked him around and slammed their lips together. He knew those lips. He knew the hands in his hair very well also. He smiled into their kiss and slipped his arms around Sasori's neck.

OOO

"This is Haku" Gaara introduced his friends as they met up on the corner that they had decided upon earlier. Naruto and Lee stared at Haku as if he had three heads. Haku only gave a small shy smile.

"Uh, let's get a burger." Gaara suggested trying to ease the situation.

Lee and Naruto both jumped into the booth at them same time forcing Gaara and Haku to sit together. "I'll help order food Gaara!" Naruto said jumping up and dragging Gaara to the counter.

"Gaara, your new and all, but Haku? I heard that he's a prostitute! AND that his 'boyfriend' is really his pimp! Didn't I tell you this already? Everyone knows he has like a hundred STD-"

"Did you hear that from Neji? Have you ever even talked to him?"

"No…"

"I really don't think all that crap is true, Naruto. Give him a chance."

When they returned to the table Haku was reading Lee's palm. Lee looked almost green at the situation he was in. Or maybe it was his green track jacket.

"There seems to be a disruption in your life line."

Lee sent Gaara and Naruto a pleading look.

OOO

"You're on your fourth coffee, Itachi." Sasuke said glancing up from his phone where he was returning his texts.

"I'm pissed."

"Hm."

"He's pisses me off."

Sasuke stared at his brother. "I'm outta here before the make up sex starts. I'm going to Gaara's."

OOO

"We need a vacation, un." Deidara said.

"Can't even have decent makeup sex." Sasori growled.

"I'm thinking, the mountains, un." Deidara rolled over and laid his head on Sasori's shoulder.

"Too cold."

"Who says we'll ever make it outside, un?" Deidara nibbled on Sasori's ear. "Just think. No Gaara, no Gaara's friends, no neighbors. Just a cabin. All. To. Us."

"No Tobi!"

"We have to fix that, un. We need to talk to Tobi about… everything."

"He just wants you all to his self! We can just ignore him!"

"He's a photographer! He knows where we live, un! He can tell stuff that I don't want everyone in the world to know!"

"He's in love with you! He isn't just going to put your dirty secrets in Arts Ages!"

"But he will yours, un!"

"I don't have in secrets."

"You better not," Deidara flirted. "It I find out from a magazine, I will be pissed, un."

"Your really sexy when your pissed." Sasori grinned. "Just not at me."

OOO

Haku brushed his long hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Today had been a good day. He had met new people who seemed to like his well enough, and he was spending the night at Gaara's with them. He grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes.

As soon as he opened the door he was shoved backwards onto the floor.

"H-How did you find us?" Haku glared at Neji who was looking around the apartment in disgust.

"Don't insult me," Neji turned to glare at Haku who was still on the floor where Neji had shoved him when he opened the door. "I've known since you moved to this dump."

"What do you want? Zabuza will be home soon." Haku warned.

"I bet he won't like us being alone together, will he?"

Haku stayed silent, staring up at Neji.

"Anyways I need your help-"

"No."

"Don't interrupt me." Neji snapped. "Make Gaara go back out with me."

"Why would I do anything for you?" He stood and crossed his arms.

Neji smirked and put his hand in his coat pocket and drew out a cd. "This will convince you," he tossed it at Haku. "You have my number when you decide."

OOO

**So yeah, it's short... but i'm getting back into the hang of writing again! so next chappie will be better. **

**i'm looking for suggestions on where to go next... so if you have any, feel free to tell me in a review! **

**oh yeah and add me! i love talking to people! myspace (dot) com (slash) gaarathehottie**

**yeah i was in love with Gaara...**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

"I thought Haku was coming?" Lee asked as he and Gaara went through the cabinets of the kitchen looking for junk food.

"He said he was just going to run home and get some stuff. He should have been here by now though. You think I should call him?" Gaara asked as he hopped up on the counter to get into another higher cabinet.

"Yeah."

Gaara sighed (after not finding any junk food) and slid off the counter. He pulled his cell phone out of his baggy sweats he was wearing. It took a few rings but Haku finally answered.

OOO

"Hello?"

"_Where are you? We got worried."_

"Sorry Gaara," Haku said as he watched himself being fucked by some guy on his computer screen. How had Neji got this? "I'll be there soon."

"_Would you mind picking up some junk food? I think Sasori and Deidara are freaking health nuts."_

Haku smile slightly and ejected the CD from his computer. "I don't mind, you want me to get some soda too?"

"_That'd be great. Bye."_

OOO

Gaara and Lee walked back into Gaara's room to find Sasuke about to light a joint. "Hey don't fucking light that shit! What if Sasori walked in? He'd tell your brother!"

"And I'd tell Itachi that his boyfriend gave it to me and he'd drop it." Sasuke smirked, but threw the joint into Gaara's trash can.

"Did your brother's boyfriend really give you that?" Naruto asked. He still seemed fairly wary of Sasuke.

"No, he's a marine biologist. Not a drug dealer."

"Christmas is a week away; I'm heading home in a few days to my parents." Lee announced grinning.

"What's poor Guy going to do without you?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Gaara shot him a sharp look, telling him silently to be nice.

"He's coming home with me too. He doesn't have any family, so we invited him." Lee turned to Gaara. "Are you going home to your brother and sister?"

"No. They would most likely lock me out if I did."

Sasuke watched Gaara carefully.

"Besides," Gaara shrugged. "Deidara and Sasori's art show is in 2 days. I don't wanna miss that."

"…How are they doing anyway? I read in this gossip magazine that they were gonna sue each other. AND I saw you Gaara!! Ha! They though you were Sasori!" Naruto laughed. "And another said you were their love child from high school."

"Their good now, I guess." Gaara blushed.

"I bet we're ruining their makeup sex." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke! I don't even want to think about that!" Gaara put his hands over his ears.

"Hey, they say it's the greatest!"

There was a knock on the front door.

"That's Haku," Lee said. "I'll get it."

Sasuke moved and sat down between Naruto and Gaara wrapping his arms around both.

"You know, we would make an awesome couple." Sasuke announced. "Threesomes, all the time!"

"Sasuke, you pervert!" Naruto said jumping off the bed and into Gaara's computer chair.

"That is pretty sick, Sasuke." Gaara said, but stayed in Sasuke's arms.

"I have junk food!" Haku announced as he glided into the room with Lee behind him.

"It is the unhealthy food of our youthfulness!"

OOO

"You know it's not too late to go out." Sasuke said mischievously.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to be seen with us, we're not as popular as your Neji." Haku snapped bitterly.

Gaara looked between the two. They had been at each others throats since Haku arrived and neither seemed to be ready to let up.

"We can catch a midnight movie if we hurry!" Naruto said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, we can watch Hancock and I can put my hand on your coc-"

Gaara slapped his hand over Sasuke's dirty mouth.

OOO

Deidara stretched as he rolled out of bed. He smiled remembering last night. Even if they did have to be quiet…

He walked into their bathroom and quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth. Deidara peeked back into the bedroom. Sasori was still asleep. Deidara smirked and tiptoed back into the bedroom and up to the bed. He grabbed the sheets and bundled Sasori up then lay down on top of him, rubbing their noses together.

"Deidara." Sasori said opening his eyes.

"Danna." Deidara smiled down at his redhead.

"Your very heavy."

"Your very sleepy, un."

Sasori leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips. "No way, un! You've got morning breath!"

"C'mon, Dei!" Sasori whined as he tried again and failed to kiss Deidara.

"Take a shower, I'm makin' waffles, un!"

Sasori thought back to the last time Deidara had tried to make waffles and gagged.

OOO

"Boy's get up, un!" Deidara said shaking Gaara's arm. "How late were you up last night, un?"

Gaara only groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Up! Now, un!"

"No!" Naruto whined.

"Guys, un! This is not funny!"

"Move over Deidara." Sasori said.

"Sasori you know that's not very-"

"Oh my god, its cold!!" Lee said jumping off the floor along with Sasuke. Sasuke had caught most of the water and was dripping wet.

"Aww, looks like a wet kitten!" Naruto laughed as he and Gaara got off the floor also.

"Not laughing." Sasuke glared.

"No, but we are!" Naruto said pulling throwing a shirt to Sasuke.

* * *

This chapter was crap. it was really boring, i know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ironic**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

While the other boys were eating breakfast Haku slipped away to the bathroom. Sasuke followed him.

"What do you want?" Haku asked catching him.

"I wanna know what's in the bag."

"What are you talking about-?" Haku started as he put the bag behind his back.

"You've carried it around everywhere with you."

"I haven't-"

"Come on, Haku, we're old friends." Sasuke snapped pushing him into the bathroom and locking the door, and then he snatched the bag out of Haku's hands and opened it.

"My, my, what's this?" Sasuke said pulling out the CD. "Had a visit from Neji lately?"

"I-"

"He's not bluffing." Sasuke smirked. "But why did you bring it with you? Are you proud of yourself? Or… Did you not want you precious Zabuza to find it?"

"N-None of you business!"

"Knowing Neji, I'd say that he left a extra copy, right where Zabuza would find it."

Haku whimpered and shoved Sasuke out of the way and ran out of the apartment.

Sasuke smirked.

OOO

"A big group from school is going skiing in a few days, you should come." Sasuke said to Naruto and Gaara as they ate some toast.

Naruto shook his head. "My dad wouldn't let me go."

Sasuke smirked. "Mr. Umino? He has a nice ass."

"Don't talk about my dad like that!"

"Whatever, Kakashi is already smacked it."

"You-!"

"Sasuke," Deidara warned. "No sex talking at the table, un."

"Sorry, Deidara."

"I think it'd be a great idea for Gaara to go, un!" Deidara said thinking about what he and Sasori could do while Gaara was away.

"But the art show is-"

"We leave the day after." Sasuke interrupted. "So, I'll see you when I see you! Deidara your cooking is awesome!"

"Aren't you the charmer, un." Deidara smiled. "Say hello to Itachi and Kisame for me, un."

"I will." Sasuke turned to leave. "Oh, and Naruto, say hello Iruka for me."

OOO

Gaara decided to walk Naruto home around lunch.

"Haku seemed to leave in a big hurry." Naruto said. "You think he's alright?"

"I thought you didn't like Haku?" Gaara teased.

"He's… Got his own weirdo ways, but I guess we all have are quirks."

"Yep."

"Do you… like Sasuke?" Naruto asked refusing to look at Gaara.

"In what way?"

"You know…"

"I dunno… he's a big flirt… I try to ignore it as much as possible. Do you…"

"I think I do." Naruto laughed. "I haven't got a chance in hell though."

* * *

**Review? Please!**

**I'm going to Baltimore this weekend... any nice spots?**


	19. Chapter 19

****

I realize I've been really abusing my fic! Short chapters. Crappy chapters. Half assed chapters. Long updates.

**So I decided to give you another chapter! **

* * *

**Ironic**

* * *

"Hey, Sasori, un." Deidara said crawling onto Sasori's lap (who was seated on the couch) and pushing the newspaper he was reading away. "Guess who's not home?"

"Gaara."

"That's right, un." Deidara straddled Sasori's lap. "It means we have a whole apartment to ourselves, un." The blonde rolled his hips against Sasori's.

"Yes," Sasori smirked. "Yes, we do."

OOO

"Is Neji home?" Sasuke asked the lobby worker as he strolled into the Hyuga building.

"Yes, he is in his room."

Sasuke boarded the elevator and smirked sexily at a maid carrying towels. Once at Neji's floor he went to Neji's room and went in without asking.

"I don't want to see you right now." Neji growled from his couch.

"After I came all this way?" Sasuke faked hurt. "I just dropped by after spending the night with Gaara."

"You son of a bitch."

"Please, I like blondes."

Neji seemed to relax slightly. "Don't tell Sakura that."

"Never. So did you leave an extra CD?"

Neji laughed. "You know it."

"Already playing dirty? My, my Neji, isn't it a little early for that?"

"I like him." Neji grunted uncharacteristically.

"You're going to love me for this." Sasuke smirked.

"What?"

"I invited your little redhead on the ski trip."

"Your right, I do love you."

"Thought so."

OOO

"What the _hell_ is this?!" Zabuza yelled as soon as Haku stepped into the apartment. He was holding the CD.

"You watched it?" Haku asked pathetically.

"Yes, I watched it." He growled.

"I'm sorry." Haku whimpered putting his face in his hands.

"I cannot believe you let people video you. It's sick."

"I didn't know!" Haku sobbed.

"Which is why you have a copy of it." Zabuza snarled throwing the CD across the room.

"It wasn't me, Neji put it here!"

"Neji? Great! How long before the cops come to take me away again?! Huh?!"

Haku sat down in the middle of the floor and cried harder.

"I can't deal with this any longer, Haku." Zabuza pulled on his coat and walked to the door. "Go back to your parents."

"No! Zabuza don't leave me!" Haku grabbed his boyfriends arm. "Please."

"I'm sorry Haku." Zabuza pried Haku's fingers from his jacket sleeve. Then left the apartment, leaving a hysterical Haku behind.

OOO

Gaara (after dropping Naruto off at his apartment) decided to drop by and see Haku to see if he was alright. Knocking on the door he heard Haku crying.

"Zabuza?" Haku cried flinging open the door.

"No, Gaara."

Haku's face was wet with tears as he clung to Gaara for dear life. "H-he left me!"

"Err… it's gonna be okay, Haku." He said patting Haku's back.

"No it won't!" Haku sobbed. "He's not coming home!"

Gaara took a deep breath. "Why don't I take you to your parents?"

"I guess it's the only place left for me." Haku pulled away from Gaara and wiped his face.

"You want me to help you pack?"

Haku shook his head. "C-can we just leave?"

"Um, sure."

OOO

Haku's parents lived in a brownstone townhouse on the very edge of the business side of Konoha. It was in center of what was obviously a ritzy neighborhood. Gaara rang the doorbell and a waif like women answered. She looked almost identical to Haku but somehow more feminine.

"Haku, my baby!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck. "You've been gone so long! I'm so happy your home!"

"Hey mom." Haku said hugging her back. "Where's dad?"

"At work, dear." She held Haku's face in her hands. "I've missed you so much."

"I-I missed you too mom."

"Come in, Come in! Let's get you on some better clothes! And bring your friend!"

They hurried into the house and out of the cold.

OOO

"Gaara's been gone for awhile now." Sasori said running his hands through Deidara's hair.

"He might have stopped by Haku's house, un? He left upset." Deidara said enjoying the after sex feeling.

"You know Gaara better than I do."

"I'm a people person, un."

"I supposed to be taking care of him. Instead you are."

"He's like the little brother I never had, un."

"I practically kicked him out while you were gone." Sasori confessed.

"Well he's still here isn't he, un?"

"Yeah." Sasori smiled. "I feel like we're playing house. He's the kid, you're the mom, and I'm the dad."

Deidara giggled. "We can always…"

OOO

"Your mom called us." Sasuke said as he sat down on Haku's bed.

Neji sat down on the other side of Haku. "We told you he was bad news."

"Go 'way!" Haku mumbled.

"We were only tying to protect you." Neji continued.

"We're your friends after all." Sasuke whispered rubbing Haku's back.

"What will make you feel better?"

"Nothing!"

"How about you tell your old friends about it over coffee?" Neji offered.

* * *

**CLEARING UP TIME!**

**1. haku is a dependant person. neji and sasuke are playing on that. and haku will fall for it because he needs... people. understand?**

**2. deidara and sasori can either **

**adopt...or...male preg**

**you choose!**

**3. if you can think up any drama for haku TELL ME! i don't know what to do with him...**

**Thanks for reading! love ya!**


End file.
